Mahaado and Aishisu
by Rosetta Starfire Stone
Summary: In a time before Bakura, where the only enemy is a evil by the name Akains, the two Priests, Mahaado and Aishisu, are able to find love for each other. But how will the love handle with all of the excitement that is surrounding the palace and Akains. And
1. Chapter One

Chapter One 

_He was a well known traveling magician. She was the beautiful yet quiet fortuneteller of the kingdom. They both were loyal servants under the Pharaoh and his son. Yet, they never knew each other. Their paths never crossed and they never knew of the other. That was the case until a few years ago anyways…_

_It all started when the use of shadow magic began to get out of hand. Shadow was a common use amongst the citizens of the kingdom, but this was a time when it began to get out of hand. From powerful sorcerers to common thieves the magic spread, and with it a destruction unimaginable. The Pharaoh, worried about the safety of his people, summoned to his palace the top six servants of all his loyal servants. He had found a way of controlling the magic, and he needed seven guardians to do so. Among the selected group was his son, the High Priest, the twins who cared for the young prince, the Pharaohs brother, the traveling magician, and the fortuneteller._

"Mahaado?" Pharaoh Akunamukanon loud and powerful voice rang out in the marble hall. The sound seemed to echo along the marble walls as the voice carried to the person who was called for.

The young magician stepped forwards from the group and walked towards the Pharaoh. He wore a long tan robe and his Dark brown hair glistered in the Egyptian heat. He was tanned skin with bright blue eyes. Eyes that were focused on the ground, for it was rude to look the Pharaoh in the face unless told so.

The Pharaoh stood in front if his thrown. He was an elderly man with long gray hair and deep chrisom eyes. Next to him stood his, young Prince Atemu, the Prince was well into his fifth teen summer at the time. He was a tall lean man with chrisom eyes and a tricolor spiked hair do. Both were dressed as two powerful monarchs would be, in the finest silks that hid their modesty but showed off their power. Golden jewelry graced their heads and arms and shoulders, showing their wealth.

In front of them was a long marble table. On it was six golden items that were obviously containing amazing powers, for they softly pulsed with energy at the nearness of them all. On there was a long golden rod which could turn into a dagger, a gold necklace, a gold eye, a gold anuk, a golden scale, and gold ring. The last item was a golden upside down puzzle that hung around the Princes neck. Each of the items had an Egyptian eye and markings of a foreign language on it.

"Mahaado, have you done what is asked of you?" The Pharaoh asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the young man in front of him.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." He replied bowing to them. One arm was down at his side while the other was wrapped around his waist.

"Good…"

The Pharaoh picked up the rope that held the ring and placed it around Mahaado's neck. The eye symbol rested near his heart as he adjusted to the new weight.

"This is the Millennium Ring. With its power you will be able to control shadow magic. Use it to protect my son and the kingdom."

"I will Sire." The man replied calmly, a look of determination on his face.

"Good, please take your place next to my son, Priest Mahaado."

The mans eyes slightly widen at the new title. He is a new Priest of the Pharaoh? He knew arriving that he was to become apart of something great, but to be named a Priest, this was the highest of honors that a person could receive from the Pharaoh. This was calling Mahaado was of the Pharaohs most trusted men. He bowed very low to the Pharaoh and made his way over to the Prince. The young man looked up at the magician and smiled. Mahaado smiled back, already liking the boy.

"Aishisu?" The Pharaoh called out next.

The only woman of the group stepped forward. She was a sight to behold, with her shinny black hair and mysterious emerald eyes. She wore loose tan robes and walked with amazing grace. When she arrived to the Pharaoh she bowed her head.

The Pharaoh picked up the golden necklace and placed it around her neck. He moved it so the eye was at the center of her neck.

"This is the Millennium Tauk. These powers will help you control shadow magic and give you a better ability to see the future. Please use it to protect the kingdom, and my son. "

He gently touched the necklace and closed her eyes. She gave a small bow and made her way to stand next to the Prince and the magician. Mahaado looked at her and smiled.

"Hi…" He whispered.

She looked at him and smiled back.

"Hello…" She whispered back.

The two looked back to the Pharaoh as he handed a young man by the name Shadi the gold anuk. It was called the Millennium Anuk and it had the power to alter a person's soul room. A dangerous power if used on an innocent person. His twin brother Karimu received the Millennium Scales. It had the power to weigh a person's heart and judge their faith by it. The two bowed to the Pharaoh and made their way over. Then they exchanged their greetings to Mahaado and Aishisu. After this they all turned their attention back to the Pharaoh. The Prince looked up at them fondly and spoke for the first time.

"I can't believe all of you are the protectors of this land." He said quietly.

"Yes my Prince." Mahaado replied, smiling down at him. "And we'll do everything in our new powers to keep it that way too."

The Prince smiled back and they turned to watch as the High Priest Seto was handed the golden rod. This item was called the Millennium Rod. It had the powers to take complete control of a person's mind and control their every action. It was the most powerful item of them all except the Millennium Puzzle.

"Well we now know who to suck up to in the hallways." Karimu muttered under his breath.

Mahaado chocked, trying not to laugh, and Aishisu smiled and shook her head. The young prince, unfortunately, couldn't contain it and broke off it a fit of giggles. It was contagious and soon the others were laughing with him.

"Is there something funny that you would like to share with the rest of us Priest Mahaado?" Sneered Seto, glaring at him.

Mahaado calmed down enough to respond a small apology and explain that nothing was funny.

Seto glared at him and got his face close to the magician.

"I don't care if you are a Priest, you're still nothing to me. Do not cross me Mahaado."

He turned sharply on his heels and walked away. His blue cloak swished behind him as he made his way back to the Pharaoh.

"Jeez, what crawled up the High Priest's ass this time?" Asked the Prince half curiously, and half annoyed.

"My Prince!" The others exclaimed.

"Hey I like this one!" Karimu commented with a grin.

"Oh please, don't encourage him." Aishisu said sighing.

The others laughed loudly causing the Pharaoh and his brother to look over.

"Having fun I see." The Pharaoh said with a smile.

The two walked over and the Pharaoh introduced his brother. The old man's name was Akunadin and he was the holder of the Millennium Eye. It was the most eerie piece because it had to be inserted into the holders eye to be properly used. There was still blood dripping from his left socket where the real eye use to be, and where the fake one was now. The object gave the holder the powers to read another persons mind. It also gave Mahaado an uncomfortable feeling that made him shiver. He couldn't look the other man in the eye.

"You are all my top protectors. And you are a team so work together and in the end, it will all work out." The Pharaoh said in a loud voice.

The others gave a final bow and made their way out.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The next day arrived and the young mage found himself with nothing to do. Mahaado decided to make his way around the palace. If he was going to live in such a place, than he better know his way around.

The palace was built on top of a large hill that was flattened to serve the purpose of holding the monumental structure. The palace main gates faced towards the city below. A large stair structure was the connection between the Royal Family and the citizens of the kingdom. The palace itself was built with white marble and fine oak wood. It was large and complex with many long hallways and hundreds of rooms. It consisted of two large gardens that were filled to the brink with flowers, and two large water fountains. One garden was for the Palace to use as they seem fit, the other a private one that only the Pharaoh and his wife had access too. Mahaado walked slowly, taking in the structure when a single thought crossed his mind.

"I wonder how many people it took to build such a place." He wondered aloud.

"It's best not knowing." A voice said behind him.

Mahaado turned around and found himself face to face with Priest Karimu. The younger of the twins had a smile on his face.

"Hi." He said casually.

"Hi." Mahaado returned quietly, trying to figure this mans intentions.

"Getting a feel for the place?"

"Am I that obvious?"

Karimu shrugged and grinned.

"Want me to give you the grand tour? I might be able to show you some of the more interesting things that this place can offer." The young man explained with a knowing grin on his young face.

"Sure better to see it from someone who actually knows where they're going. I sure don't have a clue."

"Oh, it's okay. My first time here was before the Prince was born. I got lost and accidentally walked in on the Pharaoh and his wife…well while they were making the Prince." Karimu blushed brightly at this.

Mahaado looked at him closely and then began to laugh, and continued to laugh even after Karimu glared at him and shoved him to the ground.

"It's not funny!" He snapped.

"Yes it is! My word, what did the Pharaoh say when he saw you?"

"He didn't notice me. I was gone in a second from when I walked in."

"Yes…" Mahaado said nodding his head. "That's a very good thing. But I am to believe that he was pretty preoccupied to even notice your presence."

He then broke off laughing again, in which Karimu joined in on. The young Priest reached down and pulled the magician to his feet. They two grinned at each other and began to make their way down the hallway.

"So what amazing things dose this place has to offer?" Mahaado question, bringing the pair back to their earlier discussion.

"Not much, once you get use to it. After a while, it gets pretty boring." Karimu admitted with a sheepish look on his face.

"Well that's too bad."

Karimu shrugged and led him down to the kitchen. Once there, the jokester opened the doors and stepped in. Mahaado followed and was introduced to the sight of tons of servants rushing around. A handful of them were standing by stoves cooking what was to be their lunch.

"This is the most important room in the whole palace." Karimu explained with a smirk. It was obvious this place was a common ground to Karimu.

"But of course!" The Magician agreed with a smirk of his own.

"If you ever feel the need to make friends with any of the servants, pick these ones."

Mahaado merely nodded his head and looked to watch some female slaves run by with platters of desserts. He observed it and smiled in approval.

"Smells like another great meal." He called to them with a smile.

One of them noticed him and gave a low bow.

"Thank you Priest Mahaado."

He bowed back and smiled widely. At this point Karimu grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. The two of them next made their way to the library where they met Akunadin. The older man was standing on a high stool reaching for a thick book. They decided to let him be when the books started to fall to the ground. Akunadin was the type that you didn't want to be in the same room of if he was angry.

The next place they went was the royal garden. Mahaado was looking up at one of the trees when Karimu nudged him on the arm. The mage turned and watched as a disgruntled Shadi quickly made his way towards them. He stopped short in front of them and leaned on his legs as he caught his panting breath.

"Have any of you seen the Prince? We were in the middle of our lesson when he was able to sneak out of the room while my back was turned. I can't find him anywhere!"

Karimu paused for a good moment before a wide eyed expression appeared on his face. "You lost the Prince?"

"Do not mock me!" Shadi snapped angrily.

"Mock? I wouldn't dream of it dear brother. Tell me, what are you planning on doing?"

"You are going to help me find him."

"And if I say no?"

"You better or else I will make sure you are eating scraps for the next few days."

"Alright, alright I'll help you!"

Shadi gave a low bow before running off again. Karimu gave another sigh and turned to Mahaado.

"Well I guess this concludes the tour. Sorry." Karimu said with a smile. "I can't allow my food to be threatened like that."

"That's okay; I'll just walk around by myself. If I remember not to walk into any unmarked bedrooms then I'll be fine."

Karimu glared at him and shook his head.

"I'll get you for that jerk." He said darkly, but Mahaado could tell that he was joking.

"I'll be waiting." Was all Mahaado said.

The twin gave a wink, and took off running after his brother. The magician just stood there and watched him go before he turned to continue the tour. He decided just to stay in the garden and enjoy the sun. It was rare that the days are as lovely as this.

"Besides, how much trouble could one get in the garden?" He questioned aloud.

The journey though the garden was peaceful and for the most part uneventful. It seemed most of the palace residents were inside doing their own thing and that was probably where Mahaado should go next. He was about to head in when he was passing by the large fountain in the middle of the garden. A soft melodic voice met his ears and he was surprised how lovely the sound was. Slowly, as to not surprise his mysterious vocalist, he made his way around the fountain to find the singer. What he saw surprised him greatly.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain was the Priestess Aishisu. She was leaning over the fountain end with one hand dipped in the cool water below. She watched with a serene expression on her face as the water rippled around her small hand. Her voice rang out like bells as she softly sang. Mahaado slowly made his way towards her, hypnotized by her voice. At one point, she paused her singing and sighed.

"Please don't stop." Mahaado said without thinking.

Aishisu gave a small shrike and spun around. She was about to fall into the water when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and held her tight.

Surprised that she wasn't soaked from the water, she slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes. She blushed and realized it was Mahaado that was holding her. She gazed at him shyly.

"Um…thanks…" She whispered to him.

He blushed and let her go, once she was comfortable again. The two stared at each other before Mahaado got his voice back.

"I'm sorry about surprising you." He said quietly.

She blushed again.

"Oh…it's quite alright."

"Will you…will you start singing again?" He asked blushing. There was something about that voice that compelled him to hear it again.

She blushed as well and opened her mouth. As she sang, again he sat down next to her and listened. He was in love with her voice. It was as simple as that. It was soothing and seemed to ease any fear he had. She smiled over at him and he smiled back. This caused her to break the singing because she started to laugh. He gave her a peculiar look.

"What's so funny? If I may ask." The young man asked confused.

"I'm sorry." She said between giggles. "It's just that your one of the first people I've sang to in a long time."

"You have a beautiful voice." He commented sincerely.

She blushed brightly and bowed to him. A small smile lingered on her face.

"I thank you. I'm glad that my voice brings happiness to others for once."

The two were smiling at each other when there was a rustle in the bush next to them. Aishisu gave a small gasp of fright as Mahaado jumped to his feet. His blue eyes glared darkly and his Millennium Ring began to lightly glow at the thought of an enemy.

"Who goes there? Show yourself or else!" He called out.

"Whoa! I come in peace! I swear." The voice called out in alarm. A voice that sounded very familiar to the two.

"Prince Atemu?" They both called out at the same time.

There was movement of a person and the two Priests stared in shock as the young Prince Atemu stepped into view. His hair was slightly messy and his clothes had leaves and branches sticking to it from his hiding. A hand was behind his head and he had a sheepish grin on his young noble face. They recovered from their shock in a minute and dropped to the ground to bow. The young prince waved his hands and laughed.

"Please, no formal crap. I don't want to get caught."

"Whom are you hiding from?" Aishisu asked curiously.

"Shadi I bet." Mahaado said with a smirk.

The two looked at him in surprise.

"He was here earlier looking for you."

The prince groaned and sat on the edge of the fountain. Placing his arms in his lap he lightly swung his feet back and forth.

"I am supposed to be studying right now on how to become a better Pharaoh. However, Priest Shadi is so boring and it is too nice to be inside. Priest Karimu use to be my tutor but we never got anything done. Father appointed Shadi then." The prince explained with a sigh.

Mahaado grinned at the thought of Karimu being a teacher. It was a funny image indeed for the magician.

"So what brought you to the fountain?" He asked curiously.

The prince blushed and looked shyly at Aishisu.

"I was passing by when I heard this beautiful singing. I followed the hypnotic voice here."

Aishisu blushed at all of the compliments that she was getting and bowed her head.

"Thank you, my young prince. Mahaado? Will you keep an eye on him whole I go and find Shadi and Karimu?" She questioned, starting to walk away.

"Sure thing!" Mahaado called out.

The two watched as she made her way out of the garden. Once she was gone, Prince Atemu spoke.

"You like her." He said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of My Prince." Mahaado said without looking down.

"Yes you do! It's written all over your face."

"You like her too."

"I do not!" The prince yelled defensively.

"Yes you do! 'I followed the beautiful voice here.' Its so obvious."

"I said its hypnotic voice!"

"Ha! See!"

"…"

"I told you so!"

"You won't tell her will you?" The prince asked shyly.

Mahaado looked down at the blushing prince and smiled.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

"Deal!"

The two shook hands, sealing the promise between them and grinned. At that moment, Aishisu returned with the panting Shadi and Karimu. Once they saw the prince, Shadi jumped forward and grabbed the collar of his robe.

"There you are Prince Atemu! You still have a lesson to finish."

"NO! I do not want to! I could care less how my Great Uncle Yami saved his kingdom from evil bandits with only his dinner utensils! You are so boring! Priest Mahaado! Help me!" The prince yelled loudly.

Mahaado laughed as the prince was practically dragged away by Shadi.

"I'm sorry my prince, but its probable best that you go." He called out.

"NO!" The prince screamed.

The three watched until the screaming prince was completely gone before they headed in themselves.

"Well some day it has been." Karimu said when they entered the palace.

"Yes there have been many interesting surprises moments today." Mahaado said smiling.

He turned and looked at Aishisu who blushed and looked away. Karimu watched this curiously.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing interesting."

"Liar."

Mahaado just grinned at this and walked away.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

The next few weeks Karimu followed Mahaado and pestered him about the events that happened near the fountain, but Mahaado proved to be quite resilient on the matter. The magician would just smile mysteriously and said nothing. This inability to draw out information drove the young twin crazy, but decided to drop it at the end of the month. He knew that if he wanted information he would have to be more cunning about his ways of drawling it out.

The two best friends, at the moment, were now walking through the many halls of the palace. The pair had just finished another lunch and decided to walk it off. With them was the young Prince Atemu. The heir to the Pharaoh decided that he was bored and wanted to come along. The two did not mind the extra member; they actually enjoyed talking with the young man. He proved to be just as entertaining as the two of them, and they enjoyed hearing his opinion about different matters.

"I'm telling you, studies are so overrated." Prince Atemu insisted. "I should be learning how to protect my people from danger, not math."

"My Prince," Mahaado spoke gently. "There will be the talk about taxes and you would need to know the fairest amount to use. Money is a very delicate matter."

"Can't one of you do it?" He asked curiously.

Mahaado laughed at that. His blue eyes sparkled in mischief and a large grin appeared on his face.

"I don't think giving the topic of money to Karimu would be such a good idea. He would have your city in ruins in a couple of collection days." He said with a smirk on his face and sides glance in Karimu's direction.

"Yeah, that's right! Hey! That's not true!" Karimu yelled defensively, glaring at the magician.

Mahaado and Prince Atemu laughed openly at his face. The Prince even leaned up to give the Priest a high-five. Karimu continued to glare at them, but the small gilt look in his eyes showed that he was laughing.

"Okay, I'll get you two for that, just not now." He said darkly.

"Right." Mahaado commented in an unconvinced voice.

"I do not like that tone. Do you think it's wise to openly threaten me?" Prince Atemu remarked darkly. "Unless you're planning treachery or something, I could have your head for this."

Karimu gulped and raised a hand to rub his neck slowly. Mahaado smirked at that.

"Um, no thanks my Prince. I happen to like my head on my neck."

Prince Atemu smiled and winked at the quivering Priest. Mahaado laughed at his friend's fear. Karimu glared at the magician and opened his mouth to yell at his friend.

"What did I miss?" A clam and curious voice behind them asked.

The three of them turned around and looked at the smiling Aishisu who was there. Mahaado grinned when he saw her there.

"Nothing special. We're just making fun of Priest Karimu again." The young Prince explained.

"Oh you should have called me!" She said sadly. "Picking on Karimu is the funniest thing to do!"

"Hey!"

"Funniest? That sounds odd coming from your mouth." The Prince observed.

The young Prince shrugged his shoulders carelessly, he really didn't mind the fact his Priestess has her own unique style of speaking. Aishisu smiled at this and looked at Mahaado. She gave him a small wink, which caused him to blush. Karimu was still fuming from all the teasing that he did not notice. This was probably a good thing too, as the couple was unknowing on where the relationship stood.

"Well I best am going. I have an important meeting to take part of." The Prince said suddenly. He gave a formal bow and left.

"See you at our lesson!" Aishisu called after him.

The three could see his shudder at the word lesson. Mahaado and Karimu laughed at this, but Aishisu looked slightly hurt. Mahaado noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He doesn't like lessons of any kind. He's actually very fond of you." He reassured her with a smile.

She smiled and him and placed her hand on his.

"Yes, your right. I was just acting paranoid."

Mahaado smiled back and removed his hand. Unfortunately, Karimu noticed this moment between the two. A sly grin appeared on his face as he realized what it all meant. He knew he needed to find a way for the two to realize their feelings for each other. He also realized what might have happened at the fountain the other week.

"Well it's been real fun. Nevertheless, I have to go. I have better find Shadi. He said that he had something important to show me." Karimu said before he turned and left, leaving the two alone.

When he was out of sight, the two priests looked at each other.

"What should we do now?" Aishisu questioned casually.

Mahaado shrugged and looked down the hallway.

"Let's take a walk." He suggested.

She smiled and nodded her head. The two were silent during their walk. It was an unusual silence because neither of them knew what to say. Aishisu looked at the taller man next to her and sighed. She decided to do what she always did when she was tense. She began to hum to herself to relax. The sound brought a smile to Mahaado's face.

"Where did you learn how to sing?" He asked curiously.

"How do you learn to do something that is natural? Everybody can sing."

"I can't sing." Mahaado joked.

"If you can talk than you can sing. Its all vocals and it may not be the best, but its still singing."

He smiled. The way she spoke of something so simple was poetic in its own way. He could tell that this was something she cared about deeply. This notion brought another question to mind.

"I guess your right. But if you are such a good singer, than why did you become a fortune teller?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

The simple question wiped away her smile and she dipped her head in sadness. He could quickly tell that this was a touchy topic that he hit and immediately felt guilty. Taking a tentative step towards her, his hand reached out and gently touched the side of her arm. His face held a deep look of apology and concern.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He apologized. She shook her head and began speaking, telling him her story.

"I come from a long line of family physics. Each woman of the family gets it, so I received mine from my mother. If a woman with these powers doesn't join the line of work that was set for them by fate, than they are marked as a witch and killed." Aishisu explained in a pained whispered.

She raised her head and Mahaado was surprised to her emerald eyes filled with tears. He reached out and brushed her eyes and cheeks, wiping the tears away with his hand. The hand cupped her cheek and rested there. Emotions began to fill his heart as he saw her quivering face, and for some odd reason he wanted to be the one who removed the fear from her eyes.

"My mother…" She began speaking again. "She was a well known physic. The best physic that the village had to offer. However, when I was born she decided to leave that profession and care for me. Even with the consequences she left, and the town called her a witch…"

She paused and looked out the window.

"When I was only seven…on a normal warm night…the town's people arrived at our house. My mother was brought out and so was I. Mahaado, I had to watch those people hang my mother! They made me!"

With that, she burst out crying. Mahaado was confused with what to do in the matter but his moral senses reached out and pulled her in a tight hug. She continued to sob into his chest as he rubbed her back and spoke soothing words to her.

"They would have killed me too if I didn't agree to be a fortune teller. You see, no matter how much I love to sing, my fate was already decided. I cannot anger the gods, and so my fate was set."

"I'm sorry." Mahaado whispered, resting his chin on her head.

The two stood like that for a while. Mahaado running his fingers through her hair and down her back and whispering soothing words as she quietly cried on his chest. He could feel her hands clutch the front of his robes tightly and soaked it with her tears.

After awhile her sobs slowly slowed down to light whimpers and than finally stopped until she was just giving sniffles. Her grip loosened and she pulled back. Mahaado could only stare into her red puffy eyes. Even with her eyes so red and her nose running, she still looked absolutely stunning to him. Something inside him seemed to spark, but he pushed it away as he smiled.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

She gave him a small nod and smile.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Why? I should be the one apologizing. I should not have asked. It wasn't…"

He stopped talking when her fingertip gently touched his lips.

"If I didn't want you to know than I wouldn't have told you. But when you did ask me…" She paused and removed her finger. She turned and walked towards the window. Her hands rested on the sill and she looked out.

"Aishisu?" He called out concerned.

She pulled her eyes away from the view and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"When I'm with you I feel…happy. I know I can completely trust you, even if I don't know you. Strange isn't it? We have barely known each other for even a day and I feel this way."

He smiled at this and shook his head. Walking over to her, he took his place next to her and placed his hand on hers. The warmth she felt from his hand caused her to smile.

"Lets keep this conversation out little secret. I don't want the others to worry about me." She said while she brought an arm to wipe her eyes.

"All right. I won't tell anyone." He promised her.

"Not even Karimu?"

"Not even that pain in the neck jerk." He easily replied with a smirk.

She giggled at that causing his smirk to turn to a smile. The two stood like that until a voice called out behind them.

"What are you two doing?" A voice asked, one that seemed to give both of them the shivers.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

"What's going on here?" A cold voice asked from behind them.

Mahaado turned and found himself face to face with the High Priest Seto. The Priest had a cold, emotionless, look on his face, and clutched in his hands was the Millennium Rod. The High Priest looked from Mahaado to the red-eyed Aishisu and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" He questioned darkly. His eyes accusing on Mahaado.

Mahaado took a step in front of Aishisu and held out a protecting arm. In the back of his mind, he questioned himself for doing so, but something about her affected him. He wanted to protect her, he felt like it was his duty to do so. Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts aside and glared darkly at the man in front of him.

"Nothing of your concern." He said coldly.

"Hem…I highly doubt that." Seto said rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"You calling me a liar?" Mahaado snapped loudly.

The comment got a rise out of the High Priest as Seto got in Mahaado's face, his eyes holding a cold fury that gave the young magician a fright. A hand shot out and grabbed the collar, holding him up tightly.

"I told you once before Magician, do not mess with me. Anymore of this attitude from you and you'll regret it dearly." Seto whispered darkly as he brought their faces close.

With that, he let go of the magician and walked away. It was only then that Mahaado noticed his Millennium Ring was glowing. He looked down in surprise and then at the equally surprised Aishisu.

"What does this mean?" He asked nervously.

"I do not know. Maybe we should speak with the Pharaoh. He was the one who made them, maybe he could help us." Aishisu suggested, still slightly shook up by the confortation between the two Priests.

He turned to her with a huge smile.

"I love the way you think."

And without thinking, Mahaado grabbed her hand and started to walk away. Aishisu blushed and looked shyly away as they made their way towards the main hall. At one point she got her voice back and turned her gaze back to Mahaado.

"Um, Mahaado?" She called out barely above a whisper.

"What?" He asked looking back to her.

She raised her hand, showing that he was still holding it. He blushed brightly and imminently released her hand.

"I'm sorry." He stuttered and looked away.

"Its okay."

The two stared out in different directions silently. Both had faces as red as ripe tomatoes. Their hands were clutched tightly to their sides. Aishisu finally looked over at him and smiled.

"Well if we plan on seeing the Pharaoh, we best do it today while its still young." She said cheerfully.

Mahaado looked over at her and smiled. He was surprised that she was easily able to break from that uncomfortable silence so quickly but was glad none the less. They began to make their way to the main hall again. He wanted to say something. Apologize for earlier or something just to start a conversation, but nothing seemed to come out.

"Hey Mahaado?" He heard her call out suddenly.

"Hem?" He looked at her curiously.

"Why do you and High Priest Seto hate each other so much?"

He stopped walking and looked at her in surprise.

"I know you have some weird grudge at each other. Every time you get together sparks fly and we have to duck for cover."

Mahaado looked away and gave a shrug.

"Something about him bothers me. It just makes me uncomfortable."

She looked at him and gave a smile. Her hand reached out and took his. His face flared up in a bright blush as he felt her soft fingers intertwine with his. The two continued to walk towards their main destination, their hands locked together. Mahaado looked over at one point the woman beside him. A spark seemed to go through him as he stared at her. He was beginning to realize just how beautiful she was.

"Aishisu?" He asked stopping.

She gazed at him curiously.

"You okay?" She asked worriedly.

He smiled at her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I have a better idea. Lets go to the market today, instead."

"What about the Pharaoh and your Millennium Ring?"

"I'll ask him another time. I realized that I want to spend some time with you." He told her seriously. "Besides, I can visit when ever I want."

She smiled at him and nodded her head. The pair changed their direction and headed towards the main gates of the palace. When they reached the threshold of the palace main gates Mahaado raised his hand to wave to the guard on duty. The guard waved back and the gates were opened for the pair to exit from. As they were heading towards the stairs that separated the palace from the city, they were met up with a panting Shadi. The Priest seemed to be looking for something…or someone.

"Have either of you seen my brother?" He asked curiously.

The pair stared at him in surprise.

"Karimu left awhile ago looking for you. He said that had had something to show him." Aishisu said in surprise. She began to worry about where their friend had disappeared to.

"I did, but he never showed up."

"Well I bet he's fine. He probable went off somewhere that only he know." Mahaado reassured him. "If we see him, we'll tell him your looking for him."

Shadi gave them a bow and took off in another direction. The pair watched him go before Mahaado tugged lightly on Aishisu's hand. The pair continued their way towards and took the white marble steps down to where the market was. Aishisu raised her head towards the taller man and tilted her head to one side.

"Why aren't you worried about Karimu's disappearance?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I know where he is." He replied mysteriously.

Aishisu was about to ask about what he meant when the pair walked into the market. The market consisted of rows of small wood shops on the streets of a rather clean city. Citizens were walking along the shops looking at the different items that each shop keeper sold. They were talking, arguing, or laughing with the shop owners as they bought their items. Children of all ages ran through the parents as they chased each other in their own little game. Elderly people sat on wood benches, watching the young couples walk by and speaking to each other in soft voices.

As the two stood there taking in the sights, a little boy and a little girl ran by them. The little boy had his hand stretched out towards the girl. His hand landed on her back and she gave a loud yell.

"Tag! Rosetta's it again!" He yelled triumphantly.

"Oh no fair!" Rosetta yelled.

The little girl with long black hair and blue eyes turned around and began to chase the other children. Mahaado and Aishisu just stood there and watched.

"Hey I just remembered something." Mahaado said suddenly. "I need to go get something, will you wait for me here?"

"Sure, just don't take too long." She said with a smile to him.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and took off down the road. He past many different shops that sold food, jewelry, and even weapons. He passed each shop without a second thought. He finally stopped in front a small stand completely covered with many different flowers. The little girl that he saw earlier was standing near by. She watched him curiously. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Hello there, can you help me pick out some pretty flowers." He asked pointing to the flowers.

"What are you looking for?" She asked from her spot.

"Something special for a special friend of mine."

Rosetta gave him a smile and walked over to the stand. She went in and came out with a small bouquet of red roses. The flowers glittered in the suns light as she held them for the Priest to see. Mahaado took them in his hands and gave her a huge smile.

"These are perfect." He said as he handed her some money. Rosetta placed the coins in her ripped up dress.

"Thank you!" She said cheerfully before taking off.

Mahaado took a small waft of the flowers as he made his way back to where Aishisu was waiting. He knew flowers such as these were rare in Egypt so who ever the store keeper was, he had some serious connections. But those thoughts quickly left his head when he caught sight of Aishisu again. The young woman stood where he left her, her back to him as she watched the children play. Her body was relaxed and she had a soft smile on her face as she took in the sight before her. A grin crossed the man's face as he walked up to her. Placing on hand over her eyes, he brought the roses round to her nose.

"Tell me, what do you smell?" He asked in a whisper.

She took in a deep breath though her nose and the soft fragrant of the roses filled her and caused her to smile.

"I smell something pure and beautiful, I smell roses." She whispered back, a hand reaching up to feel the silk petals in her fingers.

Mahaado removed his hand from her eyes and took a step to the side of her. Aishisu opened her eyes and gazed as the beauties in front of her. Her hand reached up and rested on his. A small smile rested on her face.

"They're more beautiful then their smell gives them justice for." She said with a laugh.

He laughed with her and removed his hand from under hers. He gazed at her with a smile.

"So you really like them." He asked nervously.

"Of course I do! Roses are my favorite flowers…how did you know."

He gave a light shrug and smiled.

"Lucky guess."

She turned and suddenly hugged him tightly. He was surprised by this sudden form of affection but smiled instead and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. A soft sigh escaped both their lips at the same time.

"Mahaado?" She finally asked in a timid voice.

"Hem?"

"What is this feeling that I have? I've never known you before but I feel…"

"Like we've known each other our whole lives."

"And beyond too."

She smiled and tightened her grip on him.

"I could stay like this forever." She whispered.

"It's a pity that you have a lesson with the Prince soon." Mahaado whispered, instantly regretting the fact that they had to part soon.

He could hear Aishisu sigh and pulled away from him. They looked at each other and smiled. She gave a small nod and the pair began to make their way back to the palace. No words were spoken as they walked. Aishisu held the roses close to her and smiled. Mahaado kept glancing over at her.

"What troubles you?" She asked at one point.

She looked at him and he smiled.

"Nothing. But I was wondering if you would sit next to me at dinner tonight."

"Was that all?" She asked with a laugh. "I would love too. You never need to ask."

Mahaado smiled widely at this and nodded his head. They walked into the palace and stopped. Mahaado looked over at the woman and smiled.

"Enjoy your lesson with the Prince." He whispered softly, feeling very envious of the Prince at that moment.

"I'll see you tonight."

He gave her a nod and she smiled. She then leaned up and placed her lips against his cheek. Giving it a small kiss, she pulled back and walked away, hiding the fact that she was blushing very brightly. Behind her Mahaado touched, his cheek and grinned widely.

Mahaado stood there like that for a few moments before he turned and made his way to his room. He began to whistle a random tune and he walked. Some of the passing by servants gave him odd looks, but he ignored them.

Once he arrived at his door, he casually opened the door and entered. He found Karimu sitting on his bed waiting for him. The young man had a bored look on his face. Nevertheless, the moment he saw Mahaado he grinned and jumped to his feet.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" The magician asked the man with a smile.

"At least two hours. What the hell were you two doing anyways?"

"We were taking a walk, mother."

"That it?" He asked with a smirk.

Mahaado glared at the other man. Karimu smirked and sat back down on the bed. He watched as his friend leaned against the door.

"So? Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

Karimu raised an eyebrow.

"With you and Aishisu of course. What's going to happen between you two?"

Mahaado smiled at he remembrance of the earlier kiss.

"Well let's see what happens at dinner tonight and I'll get back to you on that."

Karimu raised his eyebrow again and shrugged his shoulders.

"What ever you say."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

Just before sunset, a servant came knocking on Mahaado's door. He bowed and explained that dinner was ready and that it was time to go. Mahaado thanked the young boy and both he and Karimu left to the dinning hall. They entered the room and waiting for them was a smiling Prince Atemu

"Good evening my Prince." Karimu said with a smile, bowing low to the Prince.

"Did you enjoy your lesson today?" Mahaado asked also bowing low.

"Why yes, very much so. I find Priestess Aishisu to be a much more interest than Priest Shadi." Prince Atemu said with a small smirk.

"I heard that my Prince." Shadi said walking up to them. "And here I thought you were beginning to show interest to my knowledge. No matter, we best sit and eat, especially if we don't walk this fine meal to go to waste."

"Speaking of Aishisu, where is she?" Mahaado asked looking around.

"I'm right behind you genius." A voice replied with a laugh.

Mahaado smirked and turned to look at the woman behind him. Aishisu was smirking back, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"So I see." He said back to her.

They stared at each other for a moment before making their way to the table. When they arrived at the table, they sat down in their proper order. At the head of the table was the Pharaoh Akunamukanon, naturally, and then it went Prince Atemu, Aishisu, Mahaado, and Karimu, and at the other end of the table was an older man by the name Simon. He was the personal advisor for the Pharaoh and a good friend to the family. On the other end of the table, starting on Simon's side was Shadi, Akunadin, Seto, and finally the Queen. Her name was Maya, and she was a very timid woman. She was a shorter woman with long flowing black hair and a pair of soft violet eyes. The only time Mahaado really saw her was during meals and special ceremonies. Where she disappeared to during a day was a mystery to him, but he never tried to dwell on it. She was now listening intently to her husband as he gave her a full story about his day. The love those two had for each other been obvious to anyone watching, and Mahaado was glad to see it.

Once everyone was settled in their seats the servants came out with the many types of food and the finest wine. They placed the trays down around the group. When they tried the put a tray down in front of Karimu they had to quickly pull their hand back to avoid his fork. Mahaado openly laughed at his friends' action as Shadi and the other priest glared at him. By the time, the servants put the last tray down and poured the last glass of wine, Karimu was on his second helping of food.

"You are such a little pig, little brother." Shadi said with a shake of his head.

"I am not a pig…and I'm only ten minutes younger than you!" Karimu snapped at his friend.

"I always thought Shadi was the more mature one." Prince Atemu commented casually.

The rest of the table burst out in laughter as Karimu glared. With a defeated sigh, he went back to his meal.

"Son remembers your manners." The Pharaoh said calmly.

"Oh yes father, my apologizes. Priest Shadi is more mature than Priest Karimu, a fact that every one knew." The Prince added on with a smirk.

Again, the table burst into laughter.

"Why does everyone pick on me?" The very frustrated man complained.

"Because it's easy to do!" The rest of the group replied at the same time.

He grumbled again and went to his food. Mahaado smiled at him and began to eat. The rest of the table got quiet as everyone calmed down from all of the excitement and began to eat. Because of the earlier excitement everyone seemed drained out and no one spoke.

The excitement started up again midway through the meal. Mahaado was cutting some meat on his food when he heard this small squeak. The sound came suddenly and caused him to jump in surprise. He looked around the room but did not see anything out of the ordinary so continued to eat.

However, even after one bite he heard the noise again. This time, the sound was slightly muffled, as if someone was trying to cover it up. The magician looked around the table at everyone. Most were ignoring the noise but Akunadin, like him, was looking around too.

He was about to lean over and ask Aishisu about it when the noise happened again. That is when Mahaado realized what the noise was really, and the thought made him smile.

Aishisu had a light blush on her face and her sleeve was covering her mouth. The noise was coming from her, and it was the annoying hiccups that she caught. She was trying to cover them up with her sleeve. Her eyes quickly scanned the table and she jumped slightly when another hiccup happened. Her hand quickly grabbed her glass of wine and she took a small sip.

She gave a soft sigh and slowly lowered her arm. She thought for a moment that the hiccups were gone. A small smile appeared on her face…before another hiccup escaped her lips.

A frustrated sigh left her lips and she threw the napkin on the table. Mahaado smiled again and stood up. He gave a muttering excuse and left the room. Karimu's eyes followed him the whole way out but he ignored it.

He excited the room, but he did not go anywhere. He was waiting for everyone to quiet down and, begins to eat again. Once he heard the sound die down, he slowly peaked around corner.

His side of the table had their backs to him. He watched as Karimu scarped down another plate and Aishisu little squeaks of hiccups. The sight brought a sly smile to his face.

Moving quickly, and quietly, he reentered the room. He made his way over to Aishisu and grinned.

"BOO!" He yelled grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"AH!" Aishisu screamed, practically jumping a mile in the air.

The rest of the table burst out in laughter again, this time louder than before, at the flustered woman. She had one hand on her heart and another gripping her napkin as she tried to calm her heart and breath. Once that was done, she spun around and glared darkly at the man behind her.

"What in the name of Ra was that for?" She screamed at him.

He stared her calmly and with a satisfied smile. She was clearly frustrated and he said nothing.

"Well I'm waiting Mahaado!"

"You're not hiccupping anymore." He replied calmly.

"What?"

Mahaado sat back in his seat and turned to watch her.

"I said you aren't hiccupping anymore." He repeated with a gentle smile.

Her eyes widen in realization. Of course, she thought to her self, I have been so upset with him that I did not notice. She smiled at him before hitting his arm as hard as she could, which was hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Next time, get me a glass of water you jerk!"

The two grinned at each other and began to eat again. The rest of the group soon followed. It was very quiet again. The young Prince Atemubroke the silence by talking with Aishisu. She gave him a smile and soon the two were talking about today's lesson. Karimu took the moment to lean over to the magician.

"You are so pathetic" He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Mahaado questioned.

"Why did you scare her?"

"To rid her of the hiccups."

"You lie."

Mahaado gave his friend an odd look.

"What are you babbling about?"

Karimu gave him the same odd look.

"I have no idea."

He smiled at him friend and shook his head.

"You really like her, don't you?" He asked quietly, so only they could hear.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Mahaado replied.

"Then why haven't you made a move yet?"

Mahaado opened his mouth to respond but closed it. A soft and cool hand found its way on top of his. He looked down to see Aishisu's hand covering his. The Priestess still had her attention on the Prince, so he went back to talking with Karimu.

"I don't need too." He finally responded, giving the cool hand a gentle squeeze.

Karimu raised an eyebrow at this, but did not say anything. By that time, the meal was over, and the priest all began to take their leave. First, to go was the Pharaoh and the Queen. After them were Seto and Akunadin, and then Shadi and Karimu.

All was left at the table was the Prince, Mahaado, and Aishisu. The three of them decided to go for a midnight stroll, since it was so nice out. They left the table and went to the garden.

Aishisu was walking between the two men, and it took all of Mahaado's strength not to take her hand again. Yet, he knew how the Prince felt, and he did not want to lose the friendship between them. He really enjoyed the Prince's company after all. Therefore, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried to pay attention to the conversation.

"But if I had it my way, we wouldn't have so many laws!" Prince Atemu was explaining.

"Well my Prince, the day you turn the kingdom into Anarchy is the day that the world will come to an end." Aishisu responded with a smile.

"But it would make life so simple!"

"Yes and the crime rate would triple in a week. A rate that your father worked so hard in dropping."

"Yeah, well, we would always be having fun and no one would think of such things."

"Well I know Karimu will dance the day you're made Pharaoh." Mahaado said with a smile.

"Oh don't go and encourage him!" Aishisu said glaring at him.

The Prince looked over at the magician and gave him a wink. That wink was followed by a sly smile.

"Well maybe I should get started on this plan than."

"Oh great!" Aishisu exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "I give up!"

Nevertheless, despite the frustration she gave off in her voice, the grin on her face was a different matter. She shook her head and stared at the two fondly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you two." She said softly.

The two smiled back at her and she shook her head again.

"I think we need a change of subject."

"How about a song?" Prince Atemu suggested right away. A blush appeared on his face and he looked away.

Aishisu smiled and gave the young man a bow. The trio went over to a nearby bench and sat down. Aishisu was silent at first; she wanted to sing a nice song to the Prince. Finally, a smile crossed her face, and she opened her mouth.

However, before she could sing the first note, Mahaado put his hand out to stop her. She looked at him curiously, along with the Prince.

"It would seem we have an unwelcome visitor." Mahaado said standing up. His voice took an unusual coldness that wasn't present before.

Aishisu, and Prince Atemu, watched as he stepped out in front of them. His gaze fixed on the empty walkway in front of them.

"I know you are there!" He called out. "Show yourself! Now!"

There was a sudden gust of wind, causing some leaves to move, as the trio stared out. Suddenly, as if appearing out of thin air, a cloaked figure appeared. It was a tall person who was wearing a long black cloak and a larger hat that covered most of his face. He held himself in a confident way that seemed to make them nervous.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Mahaado called out.

"I want what every person in this area wants." He replied in a cold sinister voice that sent shivers down the magician and fortunetellers spines.

"And that would be what?"

"Why, I've come to kill the Pharaoh's worthless son of course!"


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Mahaado's stomach clenched and he could hear Aishisu gasp behind him. His natural instinct knew that his first priority was to protect the Prince. Yet, another part of him wanted to protect Aishisu more than the Prince. However, something about this strange figure made him quiver in fear. He was worried about the well being of both the Prince and the young woman behind him.

"You will not touch the Prince!" He was finally able to say. It came out forcefully and harsh.

"We shall see about that. I know that this time around, your power is limited." The stranger replied calmly.

"This time around. Are you saying we have met before? Stranger, who are you?"

"Oh, dear me, Mahaado. I wonder if I should be ashamed or not. I cannot believe you do not remember me. I mean, I knew you when you were one of the most feared magicians in the world. I was by your side at that time."

With this said the figure reached up and grabbed the edge of the hat. Giving it a tug to the side, he revealed his face. Mahaado saw the pair of emotionless green eyes and the white unruly hair of a man. When Mahaado recognized who it was, he took in a sharp breath of air.

"Ah, so you do remember me." The figure said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Mahaado said in a shaky voice.

Aishisu made a move to stand up next to stand up next to him, but Mahaado's hand reached out and pushed her back down. She made a confused cry and he turned around and looked her in the eye. Never before had she or the young Price seen such a look on his face before. It was fear and anger mixed together is such a way that is too hard to put down in words.

"No, your job is to get the Prince back to the palace and safety. I will distract this nescience for as long as I can."

"Distract me?" The man laughed tauntingly. "Is that all your power is good for old friend? You are more worthless than I thought." The man yelled.

"I am not that man anymore. And I'm certainly not your friend!"

"That's really a pity. The Mahaado I remember was the best magician around. He was so powerful that even masters of the art came to him for help. When he walked down the street, people cleared his path. He was the strongest man alive and then suddenly he threw it all away. I left him for a month and when I came back, I had found out that he had given up his position as the master magician of battle and became a party flavor magician. Until you finally lost it, and finally became a Priest. You use to be so powerful. What made you give it all up?"

Mahaado's hands were in tight fists at his side. He was shaking. His blue eyes held such a fury and coldness that made Aishisu shiver in fear. She did not like a look on his face.

"Aishisu?" He called suddenly, not even bothering to turn to look at her.

"Yes…"

"I want you to take the Prince and head inside. In addition, I want you to make sure that no one else comes out. I will handle this problem alone."

"Alone!" The Prince and Aishisu shouted. "You must be insane! You'll be killed!"

"Don't argue with me!" He yelled back sternly. His gaze never left the man in front of him. "This battle will be between you and me Akains. Is that agreeable?"

The man now identified as Akains thought about it and then nodded his head. An evil smirk crossed his face.

"A one on one battle with the washed out Mahaado? Sounds better than killing the Prince."

"Than it is decided. Aishisu, take the Prince and go."

"Please Mahaado…" She began to beg.

"Go!" He yelled at her.

Aishisu gave a cry and grabbed the Princes hand. She began to pull him towards the palace, trying her hardest not to turn back. The Prince, however, did glance back at the two men who were taking their stances. He looked hard at the brown haired Priest that he was becoming good friends with and reminded himself to thank the man after all of this was over. He turned back to Aishisu and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Aishisu? Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"That foolish man. He's going to get killed if he's not careful." She whispered to herself, whipping the tears away.

"Aishisu?" The Prince Atemuasked again.

"Come, my Prince. Let's get you inside."

She looked back at the garden with a sad look before walking away. The tears that streamed down her face were the only outward sign of emotion she gave.

"Please come back to me alive." She whispered softly. Her hand rose from her side and she rested it fisted on her chest, near her heart.

The Prince and Priestess ran into the palace walls and straight into a passing High Priest Seto.

"My Prince! Aishisu! What is the meaning of this?" He cried out indulgingly.

"It's Mahaado, the fool!" Aishisu cried out in distress.

"There is a man out there by the name Akains who can to kill me, and now Mahaado is fighting him. Seto, this man knew Mahaado!" The Prince explained as he looked up at the taller man.

"Than we need too…" High Priest Seto began before Aishisu interrupted him.

"No, he said no one was to help." Aishisu whispered softly.

At this moment the other Priests arrived and were soon joined with the Pharaoh. After explaining the situation again, the had to jump to restrain Karimu from rushing out to help his friend.

"But he needs my help!" The young Priest yelled as he struggled against his brother and Seto.

"Mahaado said he was to fight Akains alone." Aishisu said calmly. "We have to respect this."

He finally stopped fighting when the palace gave a sudden jolt, throwing him off his feet. Seto and Shadi looked out towards the garden and sighed.

"It would appear that the battle has started." High Priest Seto said calmly.

"It would seem so." Priest Shadi said as equally as calm.

Aishisu looked away at this, her eyes welling up with tears again, and stared down the hallway. Karimu noticed this and went over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder to show his comfort to her.

"Can you see the battle with the Millennium Tauk?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head sadly. "I cannot see the future of anyone who has a Millennium Item. But even if I could…I don't think I would want to."

"Don't worry." The Prince said suddenly. "If I know him as well as I do, than we have nothing to worry about."

The others nodded their heads at this but Aishisu was still worried. She could not allow the others to see this though, so with a soft apology, she turned and made her way to her room. The others barely noticed her disappearance, focused as they were on the battle-taking place outside. Another jolt sent most of them off their feet.

"Wow, that must be some fight." Karimu said from his spot on the floor.

"Hem, something tells me that this is still the warm up between those two." Seto said calmly. He stood calmly to the side, seemingly unaffected by the palace jolts.

Indeed, it was a fierce fight. Outside it seemed as if fireworks were flying all over the place as the magicians went at it. Mahaado dived behind a smoking bench and rolled over. He was surrounded a dark purplish color aura and he kept muttering spells under his breath as he looked around. Akains was somewhere close by, and if the Priest wanted to come out of this, alive he needed to plan it carefully. Already was he hurt in his arm and legs from small blasts that he could not avoid well enough. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his enemies BA, or their soul, for his location. Suddenly his eyes snapped open.

"Above me!" He yelled looking up.

Akains had learned the art of levitation, Mahaado found out in the most painful of ways, and had a good attendance to appear out of nowhere. The white haired man had both hands out in front of him and aimed at Mahaado. His body glowed with a red aura that seemed to be centering itself to the magician's hands. Mahaado stretched out his own hand and the purplish glow made its way to that spot.

"Hateikai!" He chanted the spell, and fired as a missile at the floating man.

"Kasaboku!" Akins returned, firing a blast of his own.

The two spells met half way and gave a strong explosion that sent both magicians back. Mahaado flipped over the bench and flew into the thorn bush behind it. The thorns ripped his robe and left deep cuts in his skin. He screamed out in pain as he came out of the other side of the bush, landing hard on the ground. Moaning in pain, he tried to move but it was impossible in his condition. He painfully opened his eyes and looked towards Akains.

"Mahaado, is that the best you got? You truly are a weakling. Where is the great magician that uses to strike fear in everyone's heart when he arrived in his or her village? The magician that killed many people mercilessly?" Akains asked walking up. The blast sent him to the ground and he was now showing cuts and bruises on his body.

Mahaado's response was a low moan, which Akains made sneered. Aiming a kick at the fallen man's stomach, he scoffed the injured Mahaado.

"You are pathetic, you need to die."

He pulled his hand back and it started to glow a reddish color. Mahaado moaned and looked up at the man in disgust.

"I did not come all this way just to die at the hands of a despicable magician such as yourself!" He yelled out.

Placing his hands on the ground in front of him, he spun his body around so that his leg hit the surprised Akains. Mahaado jumped gracefully to his feet as Akains fell to him. He looked down at the surprised looking Akains, panting from exhaustion.

"How? How did you gather the strength to do that?" Akains asked in a surprised voice.

"I had the strength because my job to protect the Pharaoh and his son are not over yet. I shall not die this early and not by someone like yourself." Mahaado glared down at the man. His lip curved up in disgust. "You're despicable. I shall not waste energy killing you. Get out of my sight you freak."

Mahaado turned and limped his way back to the palace. His face held a grimace look as he tried to make it there without falling. Behind him, Akains was getting himself to his feet. The dark magician, who seems like the proper name for him, stared at the retreating man that he had once looked at with respect. Shaking his head, he walked over and picked up his tattered hat. Placing it on his head, he pulled out from his pocket a small black ball.

"You are as foolish as always I see. No matter, I shall be back. And next time, I will finish the job I was sent to do."

With that, he threw the ball to the ground and disappeared in the puff of smoke that appeared.

Aishisu found herself in her room crying. The battle had gone on for two hours and now it was totally silent. No one has come with news on the outcome and she feared the worst for Mahaado. Her arms reached around herself as she hugged herself. The pain was almost unbearable. The thought of him being gone, was eating her alive.

"Stupid fool. Why did he have to go and get himself into that fight? Why wouldn't he accept help?" She whispered through her tears.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at her door causing her to jump. She looked at the door for a moment than spoke.

"I already told you Karimu, I do not want any company!" She called, glaring at the door.

"Well than it's a good thing that I'm not that idiot." A familiar weak voice replied.

The young woman gasped and ran to the door. She placed her hand on the handle and paused.

"Is that you Mahaado?" She asked timidly.

There was no response from the other side. Crying out in a panic, Aishisu threw open the door to reveal a bleeding, battered Mahaado. He was leaned against the doorframe trying to breathe controllable. When he saw her he smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked quietly.

"Mahaado!" She cried. "Oh my Ra, you look terrible! Come in here now!"

She grabbed him by the arm and gently dragged him to her bed. She had him sit on the bed as she went into her personal bathroom to get some things. Mahaado watched her go, noticing the redness in her eyes.

"Were you crying Aishisu?" He called from his spot on the bed.

"Only in frustration." She lied coming back into the room. "You can be so arrogant sometimes and I just wish you would have accepted help. I was worried that you wouldn't come back."

She sat down on the bed next to him. In her hands was a bowl filled with water, a white cloth, and medication for the wounds. Her eyes were still red from crying and her face flustered from lying to him. She was in for a surprise when his hand reached out and cupped her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry. I never wanted that to happen." He said sincerely.

Her hand went up and covered his. She smiled lightly at him.

"It's alright, your alive and…" She looked over him quickly. "Somewhat okay."

He laughed at that. Though the pain from laughing caused him to winch and he looked away. Aishisu saw this and smiled softly.

"The least you can let me do is dress your wounds."

"Dress my wounds?" He said nervously. "Oh, its okay. I'm quite alright." He said trying to stand up.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed.

"Oh no you don't. Look at you; you could barely walk in here with out my help. You are in no condition to do anything else, and if you wait, they could get worse. Now strip so I can help." She said sternly to the man.

"Very well." Mahaado muttered under his breath. He reached down and began to loosen the tie on his robe. "Don't say I didn't warn you though."

When the robe was untied, he shrugged out of it and allowed it to fall into a pile around his waist. His face had a blank look on it as he stared straight ahead. Aishisu, on the other hand, gasped at the sight.

"Oh my…I, I never knew." She whispered, her hand covering her mouth.

Mahaado sighed loudly, but did not say anything. He did not have to though. The sight before Aishisu was nothing she had ever seen before. His upper body was full with scars. Scars that were really small and some that took up most of his body. There were many old scars and a few new ones from tonight. He turned his gaze from the door to look at the woman next to him. Taking her hand in his, he spoke softly, a small smile on his face.

"Disgusting isn't it?" He asked softly.

"Where did you get them all?" She asked softly.

"They are reminders off all of my battles in the past. They are my past." He said looking away.

Aishisu could hear the pain in his voice and dropped the subject. She gave his hand a squeeze before she let it go. Grabbing the cloth, she dipped it in the bowl of water and then began to clean his cuts. Sometimes he would winch as she went over some of the wounds, but most of the time, there was no sounds. When all of the wounds were cleaned, she placed the bloody cloth in the bowl and picked up the bandages. She wrapped all of the wounds on his arms and then moved to his torso. It was there that she noticed the largest scar of them all. The scar started at the back of his neck and curved all the way down to his waist.

Aishisu looked at it and tilted her head. Curiously, she took a finger and slowly followed it. She looked at Mahaado curiously as she stopped at the bottom.

"That was from a battle that reminds me to never be arrogant again. It was that same battle that I gave up my old life and became a traveling magician." He explained softly.

She smiled and placed a kiss on the scar, almost as a sign of respect. She then finished wrapping the rest of his torso. When she finished with the rest of it, she stood up so he could put his robe back on. When he was done, he turned and looked at the woman next to him.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"Any time." She replied with a gentle smile.

He nodded his head and stood up. He began to make his way to the door.

"Its late, I'll be heading back to my room now."

She jumped up and grabbed his arm before he reached the door.

"In your current condition! No!" She cried.

"I am in your dept Aishisu. Thank you." He said turning to her. Leaning over, he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

She let go of his and blushed. He smiled and gave a bow before leaving. She sighed and went back to her bed. Laying down she stared at her ceiling sadly. Each scar on his represented a secret life, and a story of his past. She wanted to learn those stories, everyone that seemed to haunt him. Deciding this, she rolled over and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The next day felt like a living hell for Mahaado. From the moment the sun entered his room and the young mage opened his eyes to greet the day, his body ached. Every part of his body screamed bloody murder in his ears as he got out of bed. Some of the simplest tasks, such as dressing himself, took forever and every moment of it hurt. He finished the task by putting his Millennium Ring around his neck, and let it rest against his chest. Finishing this, he turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

The image staring back at him was pathetic. The man in the mirror looked old and very tired. He began to laugh at his reflection, but stopped when he realized how painful it was to laugh. Sighing in defeat, he turned and left his room, making his way to the kitchen to eat.

However, the pain was almost unbearable. Each step he took hurt worst than the last step he took. He had to place one hand on the wall to help him along since all the pain was starting to blur his eyesight.

"Mahaado?" A voice called behind him.

He turned slowly towards the person. Even though all he could see was a big blur, he recognized the voice well enough to tell who it was.

"Good morning Aishisu. Did you sleep well?" He greeted cheerfully before groaning in pain.

"I knew it! You were in no condition to leave my room last night. You just had to be a stubborn one and now look at you. You can barely walk." She lectured him. Walking over, she crossed her arms across her chest and took a breath to continue her lecture.

He sighed loudly and rested his back against the wall. Aishisu stopped her lecture and her eyes filled will concern.

"Are you alright Mahaado?" She asked softly.

"I'm quite alright. I'm just waiting for you to stop your ranting that's all." He said opening an eye to smile at her.

Her frown returned and she took a step towards him.

"This isn't a laughing matter Mahaado." She snapped angrily. "You could have been killed out there!"

"Yeah that thought crossed my mind a couple of times last night." He admitted seriously. "But I have a job to protect the Pharaoh and the Prince at all costs."

He then raised a hand and brushed her cheek, moving some hair there behind her ear.

"And I have too…no I wanted to protect you too. That was all that was on my mind when I was out there." He whispered softly to her. "Your special to me Aishisu."

A blush appeared on Aishisu's face at this comment. The two gazed at each other, not even noticing the closing gap between them. Her eyes closed slowly, along with his, as their lips came closer together. Her heart was rapidly beating as she felt his breath on her. However, before the lips could touch…

"Mahaado? Are you here Buddy?" A new voice suddenly called out.

Aishisu and Mahaado's eyes snapped open suddenly in surprise. Once Aishisu realized their position, she gave a loud gasp and pushed him away. She walked backwards until her back hit the wall on the other side. She could only stare at him in disbelief.

"What…what just almost happened?" She asked softly.

"I…I don't know." He admitted softly. "Aishisu…I'm sorry…I…"

However, before he could finish that statement, the person looking for him arrived. Karimu walked up to say his greetings, but they died in his mouth when he noticed their faces.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked instead, making his way over to them.

"Nothing." Aishisu whispered looking away. Karimu noticed the hurt look in Mahaado's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"What do you need Karimu?" Mahaado asked dull and lifeless.

Karimu watched his friend sadly, as Mahaado moved away from the wall, and the silent upset woman.

"I was sent by the Pharaoh Akunamukanon, to fetch you. His Highness wishes to speak with you upon the issues of last night." Karimu explained.

Mahaado could only nod, as he began to make his way down the hallway. His mind flashed back to when he was in Aishisu's room, with her attending to his wounds, but the memory disappeared and the one of her frighten and shocked face from earlier appeared. He sighed frustrated and continued on his way. Karimu watched as Aishisu's made her way down the hallway in the other direction. Even though her back was to him, he could still see the heaving shoulders of a crying woman. He wanted to ask her what was the matter, but he felt that Mahaado would be easier to get that type of information out of, so he turned and ran after his friend. The two were turning a corner and were going down a different way when Mahaado finally reacted.

"Damn it all!" He yelled as he swung his arm back. The back of his hand struck a nearby pot and knocked it to the ground. It shattered loudly and pieces flew across the hallway. The magician groaned loudly and slid down the wall. Burying his face in his hands, the man sitting on the ground began to sob in frustration.

Karimu, who watched the whole exchange with shock and fear, knelt down next to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I really messed up Karimu. I really messed things up." Mahaado muttered in his hands.

"What happened?" Karimu asked, gazing carefully at his friend.

Mahaado lowered his hands and looked up at his friend in distress.

"I tried to kiss her."

Karimu was silent at first. When he finally spoke, his words were slow and hesitant as he thought of what he was saying.

"What happened that brought this on?" He questioned slowly.

Mahaado looked at the floor than back at him. He began to tell him everything that has happened. From their first meeting, their walk in the garden, the tour of the market. Even with the fight and his visit to her room the night before. Everything that was happening he explained to his friend. Finally ending on the almost kiss that happened earlier.

"And now she hates me." He groaned. "I didn't want this to happen to us…I never wanted to make her upset." He finished softly.

"Well I don't think she hates you. She is probably very confused right now. Why don't you go and see the Pharaoh and I'll have a word with Aishisu." Karimu suggested with a smile.

Mahaado smiled at his friend.

"You're the best Karimu, thanks.'

Karimu smiled and stood up. Offering his hand, he helped his friend to his feet. He then pointed down the hallway.

"Keep going that way and turn left. Pharaoh Akunamukanonwill be expecting you in his study."

"Okay…but what about the pot?" Mahaado asked looking at the mess he created.

"Oh I'll say it was my clumsiness that knocked it over, don't worry. I've been here long enough that the servants would believe that."

Mahaado nodded once more and began to walk down the hallway. When he got to the end, he looked back once more.

"Thanks again."

"Anytime."

The two friends smiled at each other one more time before they went their separate ways. Mahaado made his way down the hall, his thoughts clouded with thoughts from earlier. His normally calm and cheerful face was distressed and upset. Some the servants who passed by him shivered and moved to get away as possible. However, Mahaado either did not mind or notice their actions.

Finally, he found himself in front of a pair of large oak doors. Raising a hand, he gave the door a large rapping sound.

"Enter." A deep and calm voice responded from inside the room.

Mahaado opened the floor and walked in. Keeping his head down and his eyes glued to the floor, he made his way into the room. Once he closed the door, he offered the Pharaoh a low bow.

"You have requested to see me Sire." He asked softly.

"Oh Mahaado, please rise and come here. I wish to discuss the actions that has happened last night." The Pharaoh said waving his hand to a chair nearby.

Mahaado stood up and made his way over to the chair. Once he was seated, he looked at the Pharaoh. The elder man waved his hand, permitting him to speak.

"Well sir, the man who attacked last night goes by the name Akains. He is a magician of the same guild as me. Actually, we use to work together. He is a Class 6 magician, myself a Class 8 at the time. His reasons for coming was to attack the Prince, but I also believe he was here to fight myself. I apologize to admit that his appearance has caught me off guard, but I shall not allow that to happen again." Mahaado explained.

The Pharaoh was silent as he watched the man explain all he knew. When Mahaado finished his story, the Pharaoh sighed and stood up. Making his way over to the window, he looked out. Outside was the garden that the battle took place in. He smiled as he watched his son, Prince Atemu, go sneaking around through it, most likely avoiding one of the Priests who he was suppose to have a lesson with.

"This magician, this Akains, is he stronger than you Mahaado, in your current state?" The Pharaoh asked at length.

"Yes, only because he still has all of his powers, as I do not." Mahaado admitted.

The Pharaoh smiled and looked over at the Priest. He knew what the Priest spoke of even if the others didn't.

"What you did last night was admiral indeed. I am glad that you risked so much to protect my son. He is very fond of you."

"I am very fond of the Prince myself."

"I wouldn't want any other Priest protecting him but yourself."

Mahaado bowed his head softly at the compliment.

"I am grateful of your praise, My Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh walked over and sat down across from the mage.

"That is why I am asking you this. I was wondering if you would take the role of being my main general of my armies and protecting my and my son's pyramids after we have passed."

Mahaado was speechless. His eyes widen slightly and his mouth dropped open as he gazed at the Pharaoh. His heart began to rapidly beat against his chest.

"I…I am very honored, My Pharaoh." He finally managed to stutter out. "This is a huge honor indeed."

The Pharaoh smiled.

"Well you are a very kind and gentle man. My son is very fond of you, and the Priests respect you. You have earned this position."

With all of this said, he picked up a wooden box that was next to his chair. Placing it in his lap, he opened it up to reveal what was inside to Mahaado. Inside was a headwear. It was made of a pure white cloth that went down low. In the top center of the headpiece were two golden arrows and a golden circle. Standing up, the Pharaoh placed the headpiece on Mahaado's head. The cloth reached down and covered all of his brown hair from view. He turned his head and gazed solemnly at a mirror nearby.

"You look like a totally different person." The Pharaoh observed.

"I feel like a totally different person." The mage admitted.

"Well go. I shall prepare a feast in your honor."

Mahaado stood up and bowed to the Pharaoh again.

"My many thanks again for such an honor my Pharaoh."

He turned and made his way to the doors. However, before he opened the large oak door he paused and turned one last time.

"My Pharaoh, if I may speak."

"Go ahead." The Pharaoh permitted with a nod.

"If you care for this woman, to the point of death for her happiness, but something happens that makes her upset. What should you do to make her happy again." Mahaado asked. Mainly summing up everything that had happened earlier.

The Pharaoh smiled softly at this.

"If you truly love this woman, and she the same for you, than all will be well. Go and apologize to her about what ever has upsetting her and ask for her forgiveness. She is most likely confused than mad at you. In the end, it will all work out."

Mahaado smiled at this and existed the room. He began to make his way down the hallway, towards Aishisu's room.

"The Pharaoh is right, I need to apologize for earlier." He declared confidently.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

While Mahaado made his way towards Aishisu's room, he didn't realize that the young woman wasn't there.

Actually, the young woman was instead on the roof of the palace. How exactly she got there remained a mystery to her, but she didn't care. Her mind was on other things as she enjoyed the cool breeze of the Egyptian air. It blew her hair gently, bringing with it the silence of mid-afternoon. Her gaze was to the far end of the city, towards the Nile River that ran along the west side of everything. An almost silent sound from behind her caused her to close her eyes and smile.

"Good afternoon Karimu." She called out, her eyes still closed.

"How did you know it was me?" A bewildered Karimu asked.

She giggled and waited until he made his way over to sit next to her. Once they were both settled, they watched the city below and the river.

"So how did you know it was me?" He asked after a moment of silence. She smiled at this

"Who else would it be? No one else knows of this place, and Mahaado went to see the Pharaoh. Why are you here?" She asked, looking over at him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. When I left Mahaado, he was fuming."

Her eyes lowered and saddened as she looked away. A soft and sad sigh escaped her lips.

"Was he really mad at me?" She asked softly.

"No he's not mad at you. He's mad at himself more than anything. He never wanted to do anything that would upset you."

"I don't think that he could do anything that would upset me too much…I'm just confused right now, that's all." She whispered wistfully.

A smile appeared on her lips as she turned to the black haired man next to her. He grinned back, a mysterious gleam in his eyes.

"You are a good friend to Mahaado." Aishisu commented cheerfully.

"Someone has to be. He is a good friend to me too. Although, I think he enjoys spending more time with you than with me."

She blushed at this and looked away bashfully. Karimu grinned at this and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we head back in? I believe that Mahaado would like to apologize for his actions from earlier."

A small smile appeared on her face and she gave a quick nod. The two stood and made their way off the roof. They were walking through the halls in search for their magical friend. In one of the dully-lit hallways, they noticed another figure at the other end. As the figure walked towards them, Karimu and Aishisu gasped in surprise as they realized who it was.

It was Mahaado, Mahaado with his new headwear and position anyway. He had a huge grin on his face when he walked up to them.

"Mahaado is that really you." Karimu asked in surprise. "What is all of this?"

"The Pharaoh has appointed me as high guard of the palace and the pyramids when the time comes." He explained proudly.

Aishisu squealed with glee as she jumped forward to give him a hug. He blushed at this, but hid it when he looked away. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist as he held her close.

"Well I'm glad that you two made up quickly enough." Karimu observed with a smirk on his face.

This comment made the two breaks away from each other quickly, bright blushes on their faces. Karimu continued to smirk at them and a low chuckle escaped his lips.

"Karimu." A deep voice behind them suddenly called.

The three of them turned around and found the Pharaoh standing behind them. They dropped to their knees in respect for him. The pharaoh smiled at this.

"Please rise, I shall only be a moment." The Pharaoh explained, waving his hand in front of him.

The three return to their feet, but keep their eyes to the floor in respect. With this done, the Pharaoh waved his hand to Simon, who was with him. The advisor stepped forward and cleared his throat loudly.

"The Pharaoh Akunamukanon has arranged a banquet in honor of the newly promoted Mahaado that you are all invited to attend." Simon began, offering the blushing mage a smile. "The feast will begin at sunset tonight. That is all. Oh, and Karimu, come with us."

With that the three of them turned and left, Karimu's wine of 'What did _I _do' being heard as they walked.

The two remaining priests stood uneasy next to each other, shy glances on both sides. Aishisu held her hands tightly together in front of hers while Mahaado's were clasp behind his back. Neither of them spoke a good minute, uncertain in what was suppose to happen. Finally, a sigh escaped the mages lips and he spoke.

"Listen Aishisu, I wanted to apologize for earlier." He began to say but was cut off when a delicate finger touched his lips. Aishisu smiled at him and removed her hand before speaking.

"What happened; happened Mahaado." She explained softly. "We can't change the past."

"I know but…"

"No, its okay." She smiled again. "I'm not mad at you."

Mahaado sighed at this and smiled as well.

"I'm glad."

The two grew silent again, neither sure of what to say. Yet, a serene calmness wasn't there before. Mahaado was more relaxed and happy that Aishisu held no grudge against him. The feelings were vise-verse-a with Aishisu.

"Well it's still early in the day. We have until sunset to do something and I don't have a lesson with the Prince." Aishisu said finally, breaking the silence.

"Whom does the Prince have a lesson with today?" Mahaado asked, happy with the use of a conversation topic.

"High Priest Seto." She replied with a smile.

"Poor thing." He pitied with a face. "Imagine that lesson. I would try to sneak out if I was him."

"Oh stop that." She scolded, yet a smile was still on her face. "He's not that bad."

Mahaado shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Probably better than his history lesson with Shadi." He said with a smile.

She tried to scold him, to even frown, but she began to laugh, stopping any earlier thoughts to happen. She shook her head and smiled at him. However, something came to mind as she did so, and the smile slipped to a look of curiosity. Mahaado watched her closely, confused in her change of face.

"How come you don't teach the Prince?" She asked curiously.

Mahaado smiled softly at this and looked away.

"The Prince is too young to learn correctly the art of magic. I will be giving him some lessons though on his sixteen birthday. This is the Pharaoh's wish."

"I see, is it hard to learn magic?"

"It depends really." He said, walking away.

"On?" She questioned, following him.

"Well on what type of magic is being used. Simple magic, like housework tasks, a simple commoner can learn. But the magic that the Prince has to learn is much harder, and takes longer to master."

"When did you begin learning magic?" She asked curiously.

Mahaado suddenly stopped walking. The young mage turned and made his way over to the window that was there. A cool breeze passed through the open space and blew his hair and the headpiece back. Aishisu followed and took her place next to him. She was about to ask what was the matter when he spoke. His voice had a sad and dead tone to it.

"I was nine years old. My father was one of the masters at the school I went too. When my birthday came around, he enrolled me, much against my mother's wishes. I was the youngest student there. It was actually at that school that I met Akains."

"You mean the man from last night." Aishisu interrupted in surprise.

Mahaado nodded at this.

"At the school Akains and I quickly ascended to being the two top students. We were bitter rivals at the time, but than became friends and partners. I have known him since than."

Aishisu suddenly remembered something from the night before.

"What was Akains talking about when he said everyone use to fear you?"

She wished she never asked the question. The moment the words left her mouth, she saw Mahaado physically tense up. His eyes harden to a deep and deadly blue that she frightfully remembered from the night before. Without looking at her, he pushed himself off the wall and began to walk away. She quickly followed.

"Mahaado. Mahaado! Please Stop!" She pleaded as she grabbed his sleeve of his robe.

Keeping his back to her, he spoke to her in a cold and heartless tone.

"My past is my own. What happened between the times I left my school to the time I became a Priest shall always remain just with me. Mind your business for this is only for me to know."

He turned his head and looked at her face. Her eyes were wide and her lips trembled in fear from his tone and his speech. The look on her face made him soften up.

"I never want to burden you with these memories." He explained in a softer tone.

Aishisu released his sleeve and allowed her fingers to run down his arm. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gently squeeze. Her eyes were filled with concern and care.

"Just remember," She whispered to him, "that the past is just that, the past. Try not to dwell on it so much."

"It is sometimes hard to forget the past." He replied softly.

"I know, believe me, I know what its like to have a horrid past." She reminded him with a smile.

He smiled back, knowing exactly what she was referring to. With a nod, he pulled his hand from hers.

"When I came looking for you, I didn't want our second meeting to be as tense and sad as the first." He confessed.

He smiled to her one last time and began to walk away. He heard the soft paddles of her following him close. The pair made their way out of the palace on towards the always-busy market.

"So." Aishisu asked cheerfully, after a long moment of silence. "Where are we heading?"

"Not sure." Mahaado admitted. "I'm just following my feet."

"Well it looks like we are heading back to the market." Aishisu observed as they stopped outside of the gates.

Mahaado opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a young voice behind them.

"Mahaado! Aishisu! Hide Me!" The voice called out, causing the two priests to laugh.

"What's the matter my Prince? Not enjoying your lesson with the High Priest Seto." Mahaado asked turning around.

He was met with a frowning Prince AtemuThe young Prince than made a face of someone who had just smelt something horrid and shook his head.

"You try sitting through one of his lessons. He is by far the most boring of the Priests who teaches me. He always speaks in a low monotone voice that only changes when he is waking me up from my nap. Grr, he is so annoying."

Mahaado smirked at this and nodded his head in agreement.

"I would have to agree with you there my Prince. Seto is nothing but a bore." He said seriously, only to be smacked in the arm by Aishisu.

"What!" he called in surprise while the Prince Atemulaughed at him.

"Be nice." She said as she walked away.

"What did I do?" He muttered, absently rubbing his arm.

"Jeez, with the way she is always defending him, one would almost think that she had a thing for High Priest Seto." The prince commented, his eyes focused on his friend.

"What! Outrageous! She would never fall for a person like Seto. He's…. He's…."

"I'm what?" A new and cold voice asked suddenly behind them.

The two jumped at the sound of a new voice and turned around to find themselves in front of a frowning Seto.

Immediately the air around the two Priests tensed up dramatically. The High Priest cold blue eyes stared intently into the fiery orbs of Mahaado's blue ones. His grip on the Millennium Rob was painfully tight and he stood with a tall and tense posture. Mahaado faced his with the same intensity, no moving for a second.

"You are the High Priest Seto, and you can be a real pain sometimes." Mahaado responded with a chilling calmness.

In one swift move, Seto had Mahaado held up by the scarf of his robe. His feet barely touched the ground as his hands gripped onto Seto's.

"Watch your tongue mage." He spat out.

"Why, will it dance?" Mahaado questioned back.

"High Priest!" The Prince Atemushouted as he stepped forward. "Release him at once!"

The Priest eyed the Prince for a moment before loosening his grip on the robe and dropping Mahaado to the ground. Mahaado landed on his feet and in one moment was back into the previous position. High Priest Seto followed suite.

"My Prince." He said calmly, his gaze never faltering. "We still have a lesson to complete. So if you're done playing around."

The Prince sighed at this in defeat.

"Oh all right." He groaned out and slowly followed the other man into the palace. He turned one last time to Mahaado and smiled widely before he turned the corner of palace doors. Mahaado shook his head and smiled back.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you are still able to start a fight with Seto." Aishisu commented as she walked over to him.

"Than maybe you should never leave me." He suggested with a grin.

She sighed and shook her head.

"You're impossible." She replied with a grin.

He smiled back and grabbed her hand. He began to tug her back towards the palace.

"I have lost my desire to visit the market today." He explained as he led her to the garden.

"I feel the same way." She agreed with her smile.

The pair walked through the garden hand in hand with each other. No words were spoken as they just enjoyed each other's company. Aishisu found herself thinking how right this felt. How every time she is with Mahaado, she feels serene and secure. These feelings were small an almost invisible, but as each day passes, these feelings grow stronger.

"Aishisu?" She heard his ask suddenly.

"Hm?" She replied curiously, her head tilting to look at him.

"I was wondering…." He began to say, slightly hesitant on what he was about to ask. She didn't say anything as she patiently waited for him to continue. "I was wondering…well if…if you would grant me the honor by sitting next to me at dinner tonight." He finally asked, a blush slowly appearing on his face.

She tightened her grip on him and smiled. "I would love that." She replied softly.

He smiled back and his headed nodded once in excitement.

"Great."

"Actually, we better be going." Aishisu commented, her eyes watching the slowly darkening sky. "It's almost sunset."

He agreed to this and the two Priests made their way back to the palace walls. Before they parted ways, Aishisu leaned up and gave Mahaado a quick kiss on the cheek. She was gone before he had anytime to realize what had happened so he couldn't say anything. Mahaado made his way to his room in a deep daze, oblivious of his surroundings and very excited for the night to come.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

When Mahaado entered his room that evening he was surprised to find someone already in there. Walking in, he watched as the figure on his bed stood up. The two of them stared each other down for a minute or two, none speaking or moving. Finally, Mahaado lowered his eyes and gave a low bow to the person.

"My Prince, what honor do you present me with by showing up in my room this evening?" He asked respectfully.

"You love her, don't you?" The Prince blurted out, almost in an accusing way.

"What?" Mahaado questioned in surprise.

"You love her; you love Aishisu, don't you. I can tell." The Prince repeated calmly. "And she cares for you too."

"I don't know what you are speaking of my Prince." Mahaado muttered out, avoiding the Prince's chrisom eyes that seem to bore into him.

"I'm not a fool Mahaado, nor a child. I can see the way you two act around each other. How you are always with each other. How you have special smiles for each other, and how you sneak glances at each other out of the corner of your eyes. You always blush when you see her; your eyes soften when her name is spoken. I know there is love in your eyes, even now."

Mahaado looked away from the accusing prince. The inside of him felt cold and twisted as he digested all that the prince said. He felt horrible, he knew the princes feelings, but that didn't stop him.

"Well?" The prince called out again, causing Mahaado to look back at him. "You love her, right?"

The two of them stared at each other down for a long moment, neither breaking the gaze. Finally, Mahaado spoke.

"Yes, I do love her."

The Prince sighed and sat down on the bed again.

"I thought as much." He whispered softly.

"My Prince…I…." Mahaado began to say nervously.

"Its okay my friend." Prince Atemureassured with a smile. "I knew as much."

"How?" Mahaado asked, walking over and sitting down next to the younger man.

"Mainly what I said before. There was a connection between you two that no one else had. And when I noticed how your fight against each other effected both of you so much, it was enough to prove my point."

"Fight? What fight?" Mahaado asked bewildered.

"The one from this morning. I saw Aishisu walking away crying and heard about you smashing one of the vases."

Mahaado paused for a moment to think it over. Than a small laugh escaped his lips as he realized what the Prince was speaking.

"Oh we weren't having a fight." He explained in between chuckles.

"That what was it?" The Prince asked curiously.

"Well…" the man began to explain before he broke off suddenly. He wasn't ready to explain the almost kiss to the Prince. After all, the young man still held feelings out for the young woman.

The Prince noticed this and raised an eyebrow; by he didn't speak about it.

"Its nothing bad," The man explained hurriedly. "It's just very complicated."

"I see…" The Prince replied slowly. "Have you told her yet about your feelings?"

"Well no…."

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"NO!" Mahaado yelled, jumping to his feet in distress. The Prince softly laughed at this.

"I was kidding my friend. I would never do anything like that."

"Yeah right." Mahaado replied sarcastically. "I think you are spending too much time with Karimu."

"Only because you and Aishisu are always busy." The prince countered.

Mahaado blushed at this and the prince laughed. A smile crossed the older mans face when he realized that the Prince wasn't angry anymore.

"I believe I just heard the dinner bell. Shall we go than?" The Prince said.

"Of course." Mahaado replied, bowing slightly. He turned to make his way out of the room before the Prince Atemuspoke again.

"You'll take care of her right." He asked seriously.

Mahaado turned and smiled.

"I would die for her. And you too, if that what it took to make you happy."

"How could we be happy if you're dead?"

He didn't say anything as he patted the young man's shoulder. The two of them left the room and made the way to the dinning hall. No words spoken between them, as they both became lost in their own thoughts. Occasionally Mahaado would sneak a glance towards the Prince then away again. If the Prince noticed this he ignored it, or he was completely obliviously to the whole matter.

Finally, the pair arrived at the dinning hall. Inside all the Priests were seated and patiently waiting. Well, all except Karimu, who was loudly whining.

"Where is he? We can't eat until he comes and I'm so hungry. I'm so hungry, I could eat this table."

"You're always hungry." Mahaado commented as they walked up. He paused to think about it. "Hungry, whinny and lazy."

"You forgot annoying." Shadi added from across the table. "If you think this is bad you should have seen him when he was younger."

The room erupted into a fit of laughter at this and Mahaado took his normal seat between Aishisu and Karimu. The Prince took his stop on the right of his father. Mahaado snuck a glance at Aishisu and smiled. She caught this and smiled back.

"Well he's here." Karimu said excitingly. "Can we eat now? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

The Pharaoh Akunamukanon and his Queen Maya laughed at this. The rest of the table just shook their heads at his antics.

"Yes Karimu." Pharaoh Akunamukanon said between laughs. "We can eat now."

"Yes!" Karimu called out exciting as he grabbed for his silver wear.

"Put those down." Shadi commanded sternly.

"But why?"

"Because last time you almost took the servants hand when he tried placing the plate down next to you."

Grumbling, the black haired man put the silver wear down and sat back. Once this happened, the doors opened and a handful of servants came into the room. Each servant had one or two platters in their hands as they made their way to the table. Walking around, they placed the platters at different parts of the table. When this was all done, two servant girls walked around the table and poured red wine in all of the glasses. With that done, the servants left the room, and Karimu spoke.

"Can I eat now?"

"Yes you-" Shadi began to say but stopped when he brother made a grab for the food.

The table shook their heads again and began to pass the food around. Their plates filled with different assortments of foods their glass filled with the finest wines. With it done, Karimu spoke again.

"Lets eat!"

The room filled with the sounds of conversation again as the table began to eat. Mahaado and Aishisu were having their own private conversation and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sometimes Mahaado would lean in close and whisper something in Aishisu's ear, which would cause her to break in a fit of giggles and make him smile.

Karimu noticed this happening and grinned. Using his foot, he gently kicked his brother under the table. His twin raised his head from his food and glared at his younger brother. He did this until he noticed that his brother was discreetly nudging his head over to his friend. Following his head, the older brother watched as Aishisu giggled at another one of Mahaado's jokes. This development in the relationship made him smile.

Mahaado smiled at the laughing woman next to him. He opened his mouth to tell her another joke when he felt someone watching him. Looking up, he noticed that not only were Shadi and Karimu staring at him, but also the entire table had ended their conversations to stare at them.

"What?" He asked curiously.

No one said anything, but the smiles on their faces widened. Mahaado turned his attention to Karimu and glared at him.

"What?" Karimu asked defensively as he held his hands up.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is your fault?" Mahaado asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My fault?" The Priest asked seriously, but a grin crossed his face. "How is this my fault? I'm not the one who is openly flirting with the Priestess Aishisu."

Mahaado blushed at this and looked away. Aishisu gently touched his arm before she leaned forward to speak with Karimu.

"You're just jealous." She replied with a smirk.

"Jealous? Of what?" Karimu spat out in surprise.

"You're jealous that I find Mahaado to be more funnier than you."

"Oh whatever." Karimu replied, rolling his eyes.

"You know it's true."

"No its not." Argued Karimu.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

This went of for a few minutes as the rest of the table watched, their heads going back and forth between the two.

"Ten gold coins that Aishisu wins this fight." Shadi said to Seto calmly.

"What!" Karimu yelled in surprise. "You're betting against me brother."

"Really no point." Seto comment, as if Karimu did say anything. His voice held its usual bored tone. "Obviously Aishisu will win."

"What?"

"Ha!" Aishisu yelled triumphantly.

"Can we please go through one meal without me being picked on?" Karimu complained loudly.

"That will be a very boring meal." Prince Atemucommented with a smirk.

"Well it's not fair!" The Priest wined before he began to eat again. The rest of table followed suite.

"Thanks." Mahaado whispered once the room got loud again.

"Sure thing." Aishisu replied with a smile. She than turned her head to start a conversation with Simon, who was sitting across the table from them.

"You are such a flirt." Karimu whispered loudly, so only the mage could hear.

"And you are so dead after this." Mahaado muttered back. Karimu smiled at the empty threat.

"A word of warning my friend. You would best act of your feelings before someone else does and you lose her."

Mahaado remained silent to this and turned is head. Aishisu was giggling at something the advisor had said and was trying to cover it with her hand. Her carefree smile brought a similar one to Mahaado's face. He turned back to his friend and silently agreed with him.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Dinner continued and any more problems. The usual picking continued, much to the black haired Priests distaste. Afterwards the young developing couple made their way outside to take another walk. They seemed to enjoy their time together best when they were on walks.

"Ah, young love." Karimu whispered to his brother, when they walked by.

"If only they could admit this to each other." Shadi replied with a smile.

"But if they did that, we wouldn't be allowed to tease them about it."

Karimu chuckled at this while his brother shook his head. The two twins continued their walk in the opposite direction, leaving the couple in privacy.

"Mahaado?" Aishisu whispered out softly, her voice being caught in the wind and blown away.

The magician heard her voice though and turned his gaze to the young woman next to him. He noticed that her gaze was not on him, but the starry sky above them instead.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked politely, causing her gaze to shift to him. "It might be better than straining your neck, and your less likely to run into things."

She smiled at this and happily agreed.

The pair made their way out of the palace walls and walked over to a nearby hill. They walked to the top of the hill and looked around. The hill, surprisingly, was covered with a thick moss of green grass. The pair sat down at the top of the hill and stared out into the starry sky. The view in front of them consisted of the Nile River and a part of the village and market place.

Aishisu sat down on the grass with her legs neatly tucked to her side. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap and her head was slightly tilted back to stare at the sky. Mahaado sat next to her with his legs propped up and his arms resting on top of them. His head was also tilted back and watching the sky.

"Its so…so…" Aishisu began to whisper.

"Beautiful?" Mahaado supplied curiously.

"And big! It looks like it could go on forever."

"Nothing can go on forever." He replied sadly.

She decided not to reply to this deduction and sighed. The pair silently enjoyed the vast beauty of the view and the relaxing feeling of each other's company. At one point Aishisu gasped and pointed off to the distance.

"Look! Oh look, it's a shooting star!" She cried out in joy.

Mahaado followed her finger and watched as a silver dot sparkled and shined as it went flying across the night sky.

"A shooting star!" She continued excitingly as she began to tug on his sleeve. "Quickly, quickly! Make a wish!"

He watched as she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes tightly. Her face became very serious as she thought hard about her wish. He smiled at this and turned his gaze to the now shooting starless sky.

_I wish Aishisu to be forever happy. _He thought in his mind with a smile.

He turned his gaze to the woman next to him. She had a dreamy look to her face and her opened eyes held a distant look to them.

"I've never seen a shooting star until tonight. When I was a child, I would stay awake all night long looking for one. I would fall asleep before sun rise and would wake up in my bed, my mother close by." She explained softy. Reaching over, she took his hand in hers and gave it a gently squeeze.

"Thank you…" She whispered softly.

She smiled softly to him and shifted her body so that she was leaning against him. Her head laid on his shoulders and her arms wrapped around his waist. A content sigh escaped her lips as he rested his head on top of hers and wrapped a free arm around her waist. The two enjoyed the tender moment between them.

"Ah, well isn't this a tender moment. A murderer and a fortune teller in love." A cold voice sneered behind them.

Mahaado recognized the voice right away and tensed. Quickly, he released Aishisu and jumped to his feet to face the danger. Burning blue eyes bore into the coldness of green of his enemy.

"Akains, what are you doing here?" He asked dangerously.

The other magician sneered back and his and crossed his arms.

"I was actually taking a walk in the area. I just happened to come upon you two, I'm surprised Mahaado. How can anyone with your past find love?"

Mahaado immanently paled at this and his eyes went to the ground. Aishisu stood up behind him with a look of confusion on her face. When Akains noticed this, he laughed.

"Well I should have known that you wouldn't tell you little lady friend. That little piece of information might put a damper on your lovely dove relationship. But if you're so worried about telling her, than I will."

"No!" Mahaado yelled urgently. Aishisu noticed the fear and shame that crossed his face.

"Well maybe I should. I mean, how old was that little girl? Seven or eight I believe."

"Stop it."

"Do you remember the look on her face when she looked at you? It was complete fear."

"Stop it." He said louder.

"Do you remember the burning village? The screaming people and the dead bodies everywhere. Do you remember you and the little girl?"

"Stop it!"

"The way she begged for forgiveness, with her dead mother at her feet. The older woman covered in her own blood as she tried to protect her child. How she pleaded with you?"

"I said stop it damn it!" Mahaado screamed as his purple aura surrounded his body.

"You cant run from it forever Mahaado." Akains continued calmly. "Sooner or later the young woman behind you will learn of it and you will have to deal with it. I hope you can take the pain."

And with that he turned and began to walk away.

"Until we meet again." He called out one last time before he suddenly disappeared.

There was an eerily silence between Aishisu and the trembling Mahaado. The young woman wanted to walk over and hug the man, comfort him of his fears. However, she knew that his past will always haunt him and there was nothing that she could do to help. This really upset her too.

Mahaado turned and began to make his way down the hill. He would speak a word to her or even look at her in the eyes. The teary eyed woman watched with the saddening feeling that this evening will forever change their lives.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

The next few days in the palace were hell for everyone there. Ever since the conversation with Akains, Mahaado has locked everyone out of his life, as he locked himself in his room. No matter what anyone did the magician refused to open the door for anyone. Even his closest friends Karimu and Aishisu couldn't get him to open up.

"Please Mahaado!" Karimu was always seen pleading at the door every day. "Open the door."

"Go away Karimu." Mahaado's deadpan voice would always reply.

"Open this door!"

"No…."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Open it damn it!" He would finally scream. His hand banging on the wood frame.

"No."

By this time, Karimu would yell in frustration and stomp away from the door. Aishisu had less of an easier time getting him to come out. She went to his door once and, with tears in her eyes, pleaded with the man to come out and talk with her. However, Mahaado wouldn't even speak with the young woman, leaving her in more distress than before. After the encounter, Aishisu went to her room and locked the doors, telling none who came that she would open for anyone but Mahaado.

This left the rest of the Priest in quite the struggle. Without the young couple, they were swamped with more work than normal. In addition, with it being this time of year, which left many headaches around. Finally, after a week of the whole incident, the Prince **Atemu **decided to step in. He knew of the only way to get the magician out of his room and it involved the young woman in hers.

So one morning, after breakfast, the young Prince and two of his most trusted guards made their way to Mahaado's room. The Prince stopped in front of the oak doors that led to the magician and knocked.

"Mahaado?" The Prince called out loudly.

"Go away." Mahaado's lifeless voice muttered out.

"I cant do that."

"Go away My Prince. I wish to see no one."

The Prince paused for a moment before he spoke again.

"Mahaado I command you to open this door or else I will have to use force to come in there."

There wasn't a response to this from the other side of the door. The Prince waited for a few minutes before sighing. With a wave of his hand, the two guards made their way to the doors. However, before they touch the door, there was a loud and definite click. A bloodshot pale Mahaado poked his head out and stared at the two guards.

"I see you weren't kidding." He muttered, staring deeply at the Prince.

Shaking his head, he opened the door wider and allowed the young Prince to enter. Prince **Atemu **stepped into the room and took a moment to look around. The curtains were closed giving the whole room a dull darkening light. Trays of barely eaten food covered a table in the corner and the bed was still perfectly made. It was clear that he wasn't sleeping or eating at all. Turning he looked at the dangerously thin and weak Priest.

"You look terrible." The Prince began calmly.

"I bet." Mahaado replied dully making his way over to the bed.

"What the hell happened with you?" The Prince finally snapped, throwing his hands in the air. "A week ago you couldn't get enough of Aishisu but now, after your walk, it's been depress city. What happened?"

"We saw Akains again. Moreover, he reminded me of what a monster I was in the past." Mahaado explained in a quiet whisper.

The Prince didn't respond to that. Instead, he turned his head and stared out the mages window. He took a slow breath and spoke again.

"My father already told me of your past. But you are not that man anymore, so I don't understand why you're beating your self…"

Mahaado sighed and closed his eyes.

"Is this why you have locked yourself in your room and locked everyone else" Even locking Aishisu out?"

"I don't want my past to be a burden on her."

"But locking her out isn't helping either. Because of it she's in really bad shape."

"Why? What happened to her?" Mahaado asked quietly. For the first time since he had arrived the Prince noticed a difference in the mages voice. It actually showed some emotion.

"She's a mess Mahaado. When you locked her out, she locked everyone else out. She hasn't left her room as long as you have. She won't eat anything and I'm sure her sleep schedule is as bad as yours is. We're really worried about her, but she won't speak to anyone."

Mahaado swore very loudly and jumped to his feet. With an angry cry, he threw a clenched fist into a nearby wall. He punches the wall a couple of times before he rests his head on the wall and sighed.

"I keep her out to protect her, yet I hurt her more." He muttered angrily.

The Prince walked over and placed a hand on the older mans shoulder.

"You promised me that you would keep her safe and love her forever. She needs you right now Mahaado, please go to her."

"Your right my Prince. I will go and make her better."

"You realize that you're the only one who can."

"Yes."

The magician and the Prince nodded their heads at each other and the mage made his way out of the room. Opening the door, he found Karimu sitting on the floor waiting for him. The young man looked nervous and pale, but when he saw his friend walking out a huge smile appeared on his face. Jumping to his feet, Karimu went over and embraced the mage tightly.

"Thank the gods! He came out!" He cried joyfully.

"Karimu." Mahaado muttered quietly. "Let me go."

Karimu did as he was told and took a step back. He eyed the tired man carefully.

"I promise that I will explain everything to you. However, I need to find Aishisu. I need to…"

However, before Mahaado could tell what he needed to do, Karimu had him by the arm and was dragging him through the palace walls. Mahaado couldn't say anything since he was too weak and let the priest lead him. Soon the pair was in front of Aishisu's room.

Mahaado turned to his friend and smiled weakly.

"Thank you Karimu."

"Don't thank me yet old friend. Just go in there and make her happy." Karimu replied with a smile.

With a soft sigh, Mahaado raised a thin hand and gave the door a loud raspy knock. There was a moan on the other side as the occupant inside woke up.

"Go away." A groggy and weak voice from inside called out.

Mahaado frowned and placed his hand on the doorknob. He slowly gave it a turn and found the cool metal to be locked. Releasing it, he took a step back and gave the door a hard look.

"Mahaado?" Karimu asked softly, watching his friend with nervous eyes.

"If you think a simple locked door is going to keep me out that you're sadly mistaken."

The mage raised a thin hand in the air above his head and began to chant something. His hand began to glow a dark violet color. When he finished with the spell, he brought his hand down diagonally across the door. A soft click signaled the room being accessible and the magician made his way over and walked in.

The room was surrounded with a low light, the curtains on the windows closed tightly. Across the room was a large bed where a figure was sleeping in. Mahaado could see Aishisu in the low light and made his way over to the bed. He reached the bed and stared down at the covered up woman. Closing his eyes, he grasped the edge of the cover in his hand and pulled it back to reveal the sleeping Aishisu. With a soft, self-relaxing sigh, he opened his eyes to take in the sight.

The first thing he noticed is how in bad shape the woman was in. Her face was shallow and extremely pale, that Mahaado could tell that she wasn't eating. Her black hair was greasy and tangled all around her like a black curtain. Her clothes showed that she hasn't changed in a long time since they were ragged and off colored. They stuck to her body showing her thin arms and waist that the young man could see that she was ill. The sight made him want to cry.

Kneeling down next to the bed, Mahaado took his hand and gently brushed his fingers across her face.

"Aishisu." He whispered soothing and softly, trying to wake her.

The young woman groaned and moved closer to the hand.

"Time to wake up, Aishisu." He whispered again.

"Five more minutes." She mutters sleepily back.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he placed his hand on her cheek. She sighed contently and moved her face closer to the hand.

"Time to wake up." He stated louder, gently rubbing her cheek.

She moaned and shifted her body. Slowly her emerald eyes opened and she found herself staring into Mahaado's deep blue eyes. She blinked a couple of times and tried to focus on him.

"I must still be dreaming." She whispered.

"Why do you think that?" Mahaado asked curiously.

"Because you're here."

He chuckled again and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"That's because I am here. This isn't a dream."

Her eyes widened and she raised a thin hand to touch his face. The small fingers ran along his cheek and she gasped in realization. Before Mahaado could say anything, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You're here! You're actually here!" She cried into his shoulder as she began to sob.

Mahaado tensed up at the first initial hug but after a moment wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly back. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"Sh…. It's going to be okay." He whispered soothingly, his hand running up and down her neck in a sign of comfort. "It's going to be okay now.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

The tow of them sat in silence like that for a long time. Neither of them spoke as Aishisu continued to sob against his shirt and Mahaado ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. His eyes watched the sobbing woman in his lap sadly. It was his fault that the woman was like this and he could just kill himself for causing her so much pain. Soon the sobbing subsided as Aishisu began to gain control over her emotions again. Two bright green eyes slowly raised up meet with his dark blue eyes. They had a dark red lining around them from crying and black circles from lack of sleep. The view took Mahaado's breath away as he stared at her.

"God your beautiful." He confessed suddenly.

A blush appeared on her face causing her to look away.

"Who are you kidding? I'm such a mess, I must look ugly as hell…"

He placed a hand under her chin and gently turned her face back to his. His eyes held a sincere seriousness and he smiled lovingly at her.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in this world. I want to never hear you speak so disdainfully about yourself again."

She smiled back, the blush on her face turning brighter.

"What now?" She questioned softly.

He turned his face and thought about it. Smiling he turned after a moment and spoke.

"Well first we need to bath. Only Ra knows how long we've been in this room. After that some good food and relaxation."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she began to hum softly to herself.

"What are you singing?" He asked curiously.

"I'm _humming_, not _singing_. Big difference." She replied seriously, but a smile was apparent on her face.

"Oh, sorry!" He exclaimed with a laugh, drawing out sorry for a long time. "So what are you _humming_?"

"It was a song my mother use to sing to me when I was little. I don't remember the words at all, but the melody in still in my memory."

"Its very pretty." He complimented with a smile.

"Your too much."

He raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. Gathering her up in his arms, he rose to his feet. Aishisu gave a small squeak by the sudden action and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed softly at this and she shot him a glare. Her action of anger was only to cover up the blush. Yet, this feeling of him holding her in his strong arms; It felt right for her, almost as if she belonged there.

The young man made his way though Aishisu's room towards the bathroom on the other end. The bathroom was on a peach color and had a toilet, sink, and a large tub at the end of the room. Setting the young woman on the toilet, Mahaado turned to the tub and turned the water onto warm. When he felt it to the right temperature he stood up to leave the room.

"I shall leave you to your privacy." He explained as he began to make his way pass her.

A hand shot out and grabbed his arm in a tight grip. He turned in surprise to she her fearful face.

"Wait, don't leave me again." She whispered fearfully.

"I'm only going to get us some food and let you bath in privacy. I'll only be in the next room, do not worry." He reassured with a smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She hesitated before her grip on him loosened and she released his arm. He turned and placed a kiss on her cheek as he made his way out of the room. She watched him go and then stood up to let her robe fall off her body. Wrapping her arms around her naked body, she stepped into the warm tub and began to bath.

Mahaado made his way through Aishisu's room as he headed towards the door. His hand touched the doorknob, but before he opened it, something caught his eye. Turning slightly, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Sitting on the windowsill, being held in a clay vase was the dozen roses that he bought her many weeks ago. How the flowers were able to service for so long was beyond him, but the sight of them brought a joyful smile to his face. With a smile, he opened the door, only to reveal a sleeping Karimu and Prince **Atemu.**

"What are you tow doing here?" He asked loudly enough for the two to wake up. 

Karimu was the first to awake and look up at his friend.

"Oh hello there Mahaado. How's Aishisu?" He asked cheerfully.

"She's' good, taking a well need bath." Mahaado answered calmly. "I was on my way to give us some food."

"You need to watch what she eats though." The Prince said suddenly. "If she eats too much too fast she could get sick again."

"Who taught you that?" Mahaado asked in surprise.

"Aishisu." He replied with a smile.

"Heh, the only class the kid pays attention in." Karimu teased causing the younger man to blush and look away.

"Shut up." The young Prince replied with a glare.

"Anyways, I still need to get the food." Mahaado interrupted as he attempted to get past them.

"We'll get it!" Karimu yelled out instead.

"You will?" The mage asked in surprise.

"Yes you need to stay with her and keep her happy." The Prince agreed as he and the Priest began to make their way away from the mage.

Mahaado watched with a smile as the two discussed on what to get the young couple. Shaking his head the young man walked over and remade the bed in her room. Sitting on it, he closed his eyes in deep thought. He had much to think about, and where he wanted his future to take him.

His feelings for the young woman were deep and always there. He knew that her feelings ran the same way, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to take that step. He loved the young Priestess more than anything else did in the world. Where this love will take him was unknown, but he wasn't too afraid for it. He couldn't see himself with anyone else anyways.

A smile appeared on his face as he felt a cool and wet hand rest on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he was met with an image that made his heart beat wildly. Aishisu was wearing a white robe that stuck to her body in all the right places and her wet hair stuck to her face giving her image that of a water nymph.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" He asked politely.

"Oh yes, it was very enjoyable." She replied with a smile.

Mahaado smiled and tugged on her hand gently. She fell into his lap and had to surpass a bright red blush on her face and giggled when he buried his face into her hair.

"You smell nice." He mutters against her head. "Much better than before."

She giggled at this and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed in content. He was silently marveled at how well she fit into his grasp.

"Your comply." She muttered softly.

"So now I've become your personal pillow?" He asked amused.

"Yep, and you better get use to it too." She replied with a smile.

"So we're going to be repeating this?" He asked, looking down at her.

She raised her head at this and looks at him seriously.

"I hope not." She told him sincerely.

"How about some of it? I kind of like holding you like this." He admitted with a smile.

She smiled as well and rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Me too." She agreed happily.

He watched her for a moment and smiled. This feeling pf her in his arms left him so relaxed, so content, that he never wanted to let go. Of course, the moment was short lived when there was a knock at the door. Mahaado sighed at this and laughed.

"Looks like our food has arrived." He explained to the curious woman. Her eyes lit up at this.

"Food? Really?" She asked excitingly.

He laughed as she jumped out of his lap and went running to the door. Oh, well he thought with another sigh, there's always tomorrow. He smiled when she came back in, her arms filled with food.

"Lets eat!" She cried in excitement.

"Yes, lets eat." He agreed, standing up to make his way towards the woman.


	13. Chapter Thirdteen

Chapter Thirteen 

Karimu and Prince **Atemu **really went out of their way for the young couple with the food. Mahaado watched as the young woman placed an armful of fruits, meats, some bread roles, and a bottle of wine on the table. A pair plates and cups landed on the table with a loud clank and she let out a small giggle.

"This looks really good." She remarked gleefully. The edges of her mouth water in anticipation. Sitting down, Aishisu began to reach for some food when she was stopped but Mahaado grasping her wrist. Her gaze turned to him curiously and tilted her head.

"I don't want you to get sick again." He explained seriously. "So I want you, us, to take it slowly."

Her curious look turned to an honest smile as she nodded her head. When Mahaado saw that, he released her wrist and sat down across from her. They shared a smile and began to eat.

"Its really not that bad." Mahaado began, breaking the silence with the soft comment.

"What did you expect? Bad food?" Aishisu asked with a giggle.

"Well it is Karimu and our Prince remember." He reminded her pointy.

Aishisu laughed at this. The mage smiled back at her and took another bite of food.

"What would you like to do after this?" H asked with a smile.

"How about a walk." The young woman asked shyly. Her emerald eyes glazing up at his sapphire ones.

A smile appeared on his face and he reached across the table to take her hand in his. Their eyes met for a moment and he smiled at her.

"I would love to take a walk with you." He told her sincerely.

She smiled brilliantly at him and the couple began to eat again. Silence fell upon them once again, but there was more of a comfort level that wasn't there before. Each one would sneak a glance at the other when they weren't looking. A smile appeared on her face aging and a soft laugh escaped her lips again. Mahaado raised his head and looked at her curiously at the young woman.

"What is it that you find so humorous?" He asked smiling. Hearing the young woman laugh so happily warmed his heart tremendously.

"You have yet to bath." She explained with a laugh. "You look miserable and I can smell you from here.

She laughed again and Mahaado joined her. His deep chuckles mixed with her sensual ones created a light melodic sound that sounded beautiful.

"Well after this you are going to take a walk." She decided seriously.

"Yes ma'am. And after that shall we take our walk?"

"Yes, after that."

"I like that plan." He replied happily.

The two began to eat again as this decision was made. Aishisu watched her companion with a happy look. Spending time with him always made her feel content and alive. She watched the young man as he held a far of distant look on his face. She watched chew on the break absently for a moment as she stood up. The mage was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her making her way around the table towards him.

Suddenly two slender arms wrapped themselves around Mahaado's chest and the young woman placed her chin on his shoulder. The man tensed at first, not realizing whom it was at first. However, once he heard her soft voice speak to him he relaxed.

"I know it's not my place to ask about last week." She began softly. "But I'm so worried about you. Are you sure you are alright."

The mage sighed at this and nodded his head.

"Yes, I am alright, don't worry."

"I want to know more about you though." She declared suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Asked a surprised Mahaado. "What else is there to know?"

"So much, Mahaado, so much. We know only the small things about each other, but there is so much more to learn. I want to know about your life, your past, and where you want your future to go."

"Some things are meant to be kept silent. The past…"

"The only way to heal form the past is by having others help you through it. Let me help you through it."

Mahaado stayed silent after this and kept his eyes straightforward. Aishisu feared that he was going to push her away again like before.

"Aishisu…" Mahaado began to say before she interrupted.

"Don't do it! Don't lock me out again!" She cried out in angst. Falling to her knees, she pressed her face into his back and began to sob. "Don't push me away! I can't bare the thought of losing you again!"

"Aishisu?" Mahaado asked in surprise.

"I need you! I need you more than anything, Mahaado! When you weren't by my side I was lost and confused."

She pulled from his back and took a shaky breath as she cried out.

"I need you Mahaado because…. Because I love you Mahaado!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The Chapter Fourteen 

There was a defining silence after Aishisu confessed her feelings to Mahaado, leaving man in a state of shock. Aishisu gasped at her own announcement and realized that she just crossed a major line in their relationship. Fear was the one thing coursing through her mind as the silent Mahaado stared ahead.

"Mahaado?" She called out fearfully.

The young man didn't answer to her call right away. Instead, he brought his hand down and took hers in his. Gently, he pulled her hands off his chest. She tensed when this happened, not sure what his intentions were. She watched as the mage slowly got to his feet and turned around. Aishisu lowered her head and tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill from rejection.

"Aishisu?" He asked softly as his hands brushed gently across her face. The hand cupped her cheek gently and stayed there.

Aishisu raised her head to the standing man nervously. He took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet, one hand still staying on her cheek. They stayed standing this for a moment as the young man sighed gently.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as he began to lean in towards her. His eyes closed slowly as he leaned in closer. She watched him for a moment before her own eyes closed as well. Their breaths were mixing and she felt his nose bump against hers, as they were a millimeter away from what they wanted….

A sudden knock on the door caused the couple to abruptly pull away from each other.

"Hello?" A recognizable voice called out from the other side. "Are you two okay in there?"

"I am going to kill Karimu." Mahaado muttered angrily as he pulled away from Aishisu.

The young woman laughed at this and rested her head against his. The pair stood like that for a minute before he sighed and gently pulled back.

"We better answer that door or else he'll come barging in to save us." He whispered in her ear.

"Alright, promises you wont kill him?"

"Oh I wont kill him." The mage reassured her with a smile. "But I will give him hell for interrupting us."

The woman smiled at this and nodded her head. When Mahaado saw this, he smiled back and opened the door to reveal a distressed Karimu. Once the Jokester noticed that the two were fine, his face broke into a large smile.

"Oh good I was starting to get worried about your well being."

"You should be worrying more about your well being Karimu. Especially after I'm though with you. Lets just say, after this we will finally be able to tell you and you're brother apart."

"What did I do? Oh! Did I interrupted you two or something?" Karimu asked apologetically.

"You better have a good reason for coming in here or else…" Mahaado warned the other man darkly.

"Well…actually…. no…. not really." Karimu replied hesitantly.

"You better start running Karimu. He looks mad." Aishisu suggested from inside the room.

"Right, running." Karimu agreed before he ran out the door. Taking a step back, he poked his head in and smiled at the young woman. "Its good to see you are better." He told her sincerely.

"Its good to see you too." She agreed with a smile.

Karimu nodded his head before running full speed out of the room and down the hallway. Mahaado poked his head out of the room to watch where his friend ran. Aishisu walked up behind the young man and wrapped her arms around is waist. They smiled at each other and stood like that for a moment before Aishisu took a step back.

"Don't hurt him too much." She told him with a smile.

"Very well Love, I wont hurt him too much." He replied as he left.

Aishisu was left blushing in her spot as she realized what he said. She thought about the new title and smiled happily. With the large smile, she began to hum as she tided up the food. Her hand paused for a moment as she realized that she was acting like a married woman. The thought was very bad, she decided with a smile. Looking out her window, she sighed.

"I hope Karimu is okay." She muttered and shook her head. "He does deserve it though."

Karimu had nothing to worry about. He knew that Mahaado was too proud to result to chasing the man like a little child who lost their favorite toy. If fact, when Mahaado caught up with his friend the pair just shook hands and made their way to the market place to talk.

"So what did I interrupt this time?" The black hair man asked once they were in the busy market.

"I was this close, THIS CLOSE, to kissing her when you showed up." Mahaado explained as he held up to figures close together to show the distance.

"Really? Wow, and you didn't break anything this time either. What was different about the situation?"

"She loves me." He declared with a smile.

"I could have told you that." The other remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but she told me that."

Karimu stopped walking and turned wide-eyed to his friend. The other man had a large and goofy grin on his face and his face was lit up in happiness. When Karimu noticed this, he laughed and slapped his friend on the back.

"Way to go!" He declared with a laugh.

Mahaado smiled and nodded his head in return and the pair continued their walk. They talked of nothingness, merely enjoying the company that was missed from the last few days.

"I still can't believe that she told you that she loved you. What did you do?"

"Well I was about to kiss her." Mahaado began loudly causing the other man to cringe.

"I'm sorry! Jeez, your never going to give me a break ore you?"

"That's the second time you did that, so no!"

Karimu laughed and slightly pushed his friends shoulder.

"Well don't worry my friend. There will be plenty of kissing now on."

Mahaado laughed at this and shook his head.

"You are an odd one…" the mage began before a shout from up a head cut him off.

"You little bitch! Get back here!" The voice yelled and there was a loud crash followed by a woman's scream.

The two Priests looked at each other and than to the sound of the voice. Up ahead they could see a crowd forming in the center of the market. With another looks at each other the pair made their way to the crowd.

When they arrived, they were surprised at what they saw. Standing in the center of the crowd were two people. One was a tall muscular man who was darkly tanned and bald. His murderous gaze was at the young woman at his feet. The woman was small and thin. She had short brown hair and bright green eyes. Her clothes were ripped up and muddy. She was sprawled on the ground and was crying apologetically to the tall man.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She whimpered at the mans feet.

"Sorry doesn't help you this time, you little Witch!" The man yelled as he brought his foot back to kick her in the stomach.

"Stop right there!" Mahaado yelled from his spot in the crowd.

The large man halted his foot and stared stupidly at the two men. The Priests walked forward and stood between the man and the young woman. Karimu looked from the man and Mahaado and decided to check on the young woman. Besides, Mahaado was a better talker in situations like these. Kneeling down he placed his hands on her shoulder and back and helped her in a sitting position.

"Are you okay Miss?" He asked gently to the crying woman.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whimpered as she looked at him.

"What is the meaning of this, sir?" Mahaado asked calmly, but one can tell he was angry by the look in his eyes.

"Nothing of your concern." The large man relied his gaze never leaving the girl.

"Well I think it is my concern. This woman has asked for your forgiveness." Mahaado explained calmly. "Can't you leave her alone?"

"Apologies from a witch mean nothing to me." He spat out hatefully.

The man took another step towards the woman oly to be stopped by one very angry Priest.

"Sir." He began venomously. "I would appreciate it if you didn't call this woman a witch."

"Well she's not human! Look at what she did to my shop!" The angry man yelled his hand waving towards his shop.

The two young Priests followed his hand and were surprised at what they saw. Where there was suppose to be the mans shop they found a burned down building. Smoke still poured out of dead wood as fellow shop owners continued to put out the small fire inside.

"Are you telling me that this young woman did all of this damage?" The mage asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes." An elderly woman from the crowd suddenly called out. She stepped forward to speak with the men. "She was screaming up quite the storm over something when her body glowed a strange color."

"It was the color red. A bloody red that covered her body." An elderly man next to the woman added. "And suddenly the aura shot off her body and towards the mans shop. In seconds it was in flames."

"She destroyed it!"

"She's a monster."

"A demon!"

"She must be destroyed."

The crowd began to chant these things as they began to advance towards the fallen woman who began to whimper again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Mahaado turned his gaze to the young woman.

"Did you really do all of this?" He questioned softly.

She looked up at him with her large green eyes that filled with tears. She gave the Priest an apologetic look as she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

"She the witch admits it!" She should be executed. The black that flows through her must be dispelled." The man yelled.

Mahaado turned his gaze upon the man and glared.

"You shall not harm this girl!"

"She has the right to die!"

Mahaado's face turned into a dark fury that all that surrounded him took a step back. Spreading his arms out his violet aura covered his body and soul. Karimu, kneeling nearby, realized that this was the well-known feared magician. The one man that struck terror into the hearts of many people. This man could kill without a single thought.

"You are not one to decide who shall live and who shall die!" Mahaado's voice rang out in a deep and frightening tone. His eyes held no humor and love that was normally accustom to his features.

"You are just like her! You're a demon…who are you?" The man called out fearfully.

"I am the Priest Mahaado. The soul protector of the great Pharaoh and his son. If anyone was to decide the fate of this woman, it shall be me. Be gone and I will not allow anymore troubles your way."

The large mans eyes widened at his mistake and he fell to the ground in a pitiful state of gravel.

"Do not waste your breath, just get out of my face." Mahaado said darkly.

The large man scrambled to his feet and quickly made his way out of the area. The rest of the crowd soon followed, their eyes avoiding those of the standing Priest. Soon all that remained was Mahaado, Karimu, and the still nameless 'witch'. Once they were all gone Mahaado's face relaxed and he took on the normal form of the carefree Priest that Karimu remembered. He smiled down gently at the young woman and knelt beside her.

"What is to happen to me now?" She questioned the first real thing she had said since the pair arrived earlier.

"Well my friend." Mahaado began with a smile. "I hear you have a very interesting power."

"I can't control it." She admitted sadly.

"I can help you control it."

She raised her head to this.

"Really?"

"If you wish it."

"Oh yes! I wish it! Oh thank you!"

The mage smiled and pulled the young woman easily to her feet.

"So what am I to call my new apprentice?" He asked cheerfully. "'Apprentice', 'Hey You', and 'Witch', just wont do."

"Mana." The girl replied with a real smile. "My name is Mana."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The two Priests and the young Mana and made their way towards the palace. The young girl gathered watched her surroundings with large green eyes. She reminded Mahaado of the Prince with her large amounts of curiosity.

"You'll like the Palace." Karimu was explaining to the young girl. "There is tons to do and there is a lot of really good food."

"You live here? With the Prince?" She asked excitingly.

"Oh yeah."

"What's he like?"

The two Priests shared a look and smiled.

"He's about your age." Mahaado began to explain. "He likes most things that kids your age would enjoy and hates his daily lessons."

"Excepts Aishisu lesson." Karimu added with a smirk.

"Will I get to meet him soon?"

"Oh yes, the Prince will be turning 16 soon and will be taking magic lessons along side you. We are going to wait to start your lessons until he is at that age."

"Okay."

"Besides, it will give you plenty of time to get use to the palace until then." Mahaado explained as the three walked into the large palace doors.

"Wow!" Mana exclaimed.

The two Priests shared a smile as she ran around excited. Pausing in the doorway they watched as she went running around to explore the front area. She would look at paintings, check out the guards, and peak inside the large pots.

"She's having fun." Karimu said with a smile.

"I agree." Mahaado smiled back and turned his gaze to the girl. It a way, her personality reminded him of the Prince and her looks like Aishisu.

"Mahaado?" A voice called out quietly. The voice seemed to be coming from behind them.

The group turned and saw that at the end of the hallway were two people. Mahaado smiled happily as Aishisu and Prince Atemu entered the room. Lowering themselves into kneels, they watched as the pair walked closer. Mana, not knowing what was going on but also not wanting to get in trouble, followed suite.

"I am glad to see you up and about Priest Mahaado." Prince Atemu said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you approve My Prince." Mahaado replied gratefully.

The Prince smiled and waved a hand to the bowing group. The Priests stood up and then motioned Mana to do the same. Aishisu at this moment noticed the extra member of the group and smiled kindly to her. The girl took a step towards Mahaado and eyed her and the Prince shyly.

"So who is your new friend Mahaado?" Aishisu asked curiously.

"Her name is Mana," He replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "And she is going to be my new apprentice."

The Prince and Aishisu eyed the girl in surprise and Mana shyly looked away. The Prince was the first to break out of this shock and smiled at her kindly.

"Well as Prince of this palace I personally welcome you here and hope that the two of us could become the best of friends. I think you are the only person here who is close to my age." He told her sincerely.

Mana blushed at his comment and looked at her feet. When she did raise her head to meet his eyes she smiled lightly at him and nodded her head.

"Me too." She whispered.

"I know! Seeing as you are new here how about I show you around here! I'll even give you the less boring tour!" He suggested excitingly.

"Okay…" Mana whispered again.

The Prince jumped forward and grasped her hand in his tightly. With a large smile he began to lead her away towards the hallway, the whole time beginning to tell of things they were going to see and what they could do together. Three pairs of smiling adults watched them go before turning to each other.

"I think our Prince has found himself a new friend." Aishisu observed with a smile.

"I think he found himself more than a friend." Karimu added with a smirk.

Mahaado had to agree with this. There was definitely something between the two from the moment they met each other. With a smile he walked over and took Aishisu hand in his own. She smiled at this and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The pair stood like this for a moment before Karimu spoke.

"Mahaado, you were saying earlier that you weren't going to teach the Prince any magic until he turned sixteen. When is his birthday?"

"You cared for the Prince when he was little and you don't know that yourself?" Mahaado countered.

Karimu shrugged his shoulders. "Information like that was never part of my job."

Mahaado laughed loudly at this.

"Oh you are pathetic." He said between gasps.

"Oh shut up."

"Be nice." Aishisu scolded with a smile.

"Yes love." Mahaado replied, happy to see the blush form on her face because of the new nickname.

Karimu shook his head and smiled at this.

"The Prince will be sixteen in seven sun cycles." Aishisu explained to the dark haired man.

"That soon?"

"Yes, haven't you noticed all of the extra work that has been going around to prepare for it?" The mage asked.

"I don't pay attention to anything unless it has to do with food." Karimu joked with a grin.

"At least he admits it." A voice behind the group spoke.

Mahaado turned around and offered a smile to Akunadin and Shadi. The older of the two twins had his arms filled with scrolls while the older man had stacks of books in his arms.

"What are those for?" He inquired curiously.

"Oh just some reading we need to do." Shadi replied with a smile.

"I see that we aren't the only ones with our hands full either." Akunadin added as he indicated the couple's hands with a nod of his head.

Aishisu blushed at this but neither her nor Mahaado pulled out of the grip. Smiles appeared on all of their faces as they realized what this meant.

"Well it's about time." A new voice added to the conversation.

Everyone turned to find the Pharaoh, Simon, and High Priest Seto standing there.

"My Pharaoh." The group replied as they lowered themselves into a kneel. The two readers placed their stuff on the ground at that moment too.

"So how come there is a get together in the hallway and I was unaware of it?" The Pharaoh asked with a smile.

"You never need an invite to join us, My Pharaoh." Karimu replied cheerfully. "But I thought we told Simon about it. Didn't he tell you? He was supposing to."

"What?" Simon stuttered in confusion.

"Is this true?" The Pharaoh asked in a mock seriousness as he turned towards his advisor.

"I have no idea what he speaks of my Pharaoh. Honest!" Simon said frantically.

Karimu began to laugh at this and was hit on the head by his older brother.

"What was that for?" Karimu snapped as he rubbed his head.

"Stop picking on him." Shadi replied with a frown.

"That hurt you jerk." His twin snapped back angrily.

Mahaado smirked at this and turned his head to the giggling woman next to him. Aishisu returned the smile behind her hand, her eyes sparkling brightly. Their hands were still locked together and neither of them seemed to want to let go.

"Mahaado." The Pharaoh's voice broke though his thoughts.

Mahaado broke his gaze with the woman and turned back to the Pharaoh. The Lord had a smile on his face as he observed the couple.

"My Lord?" Mahaado asked politely.

"I came this way to ask if you knew anything of the young woman who is with my son at the moment."

"Mana?"

The Pharaoh smiled at this.

"I see you know her than?"

"Yes. Her name is Mana, and she is going to be my new apprentice. I find that I should be passing my magic down to someone and I already know that she shows potential. And this also gives the Prince a new study mate."

The Pharaoh Akunumkanon nodded his head in agreement. With a smile he spoke again.

"Well as long as you keep her out of trouble than we are good. I'm glad that there is someone my sons age around here now."

"So is he." Karimu muttered under his breath. The other Priests and Priestess chuckled at this.

"Are you talking about me Karimu?" The Prince asked from behind the group.

"Nothing my Prince Atemu." Karimu replied honestly.

The Priests all rose to their feet and turned around to face where Prince Atemu was standing. The young Prince and Mana were standing at the far end of the hallway making their way towards them. The pair still had their hands clasped together and Mana had a bright blush on her face, her eyes sneaking peaks at the Prince as they walked. When the pair arrived they turned their gaze to the others and smiled.

"So did you enjoy your tour of the Palace Mana?" Mahaado asked kindly.

"Oh yes!" Mana replied with a large smile. "There is much to do and see at the Palace, and Prince Atemu is a very good guide."

"That's good to hear." Mahaado replied, grinning at the blush that appeared on the Prince's face at Mana's compliment. "Now there you are here there are some people that you need introducing to."

"Okay!"

"Alright, this young man right here is Priest Karimu," He explained as he waved a hand to his friend. "And this is his brother Priest Shadi. The older man is Priest Akunadin. That man is High Priest Seto. This is The Pharaoh's advisor Simon. This is the Pharaoh himself, Akunumkanon. And finally." He turned to the woman next to him and smiled. "This woman right here is Priestess Aishisu."

"Your wife?" Mana supplied with a tilt in her head.

"Yes my wife…Wait!" Mahaado was broken out of his daze by this. "No, no Mana, she is not my wife."

"Oh, than your lover?"

"No!" Mahaado and Aishisu yelled in embarrassment. Aishisu released her grip on Mahaado and buried her face in her hands. The other Priests laughed at this and Karimu smirked at their expanse.

"So Mahaado, is there something you would like to tell us?" Karimu teased. He was hit in the head again, but this time by High Priest Seto.

"Shut up you idiot." He said coldly.

"That was uncalled for." Karimu muttered back as he rubbed his head.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for one day." Pharaoh Akunumkanon called out loudly, ending all conversations as the group turned to the elder ruler. "I think I will go for a walk in the garden tonight before dinner. Simon, will you please summon my wife to join me?"

"Yes My Pharaoh, right away." Simon answered as the two left the group.

"Well, this where we say our good byes as well." Shadi said as he and Akunadin bent down to pick up their stuff. "We have much reading to do."

"Come my Prince." High Priest Seto said as he placed his hand on the younger shoulder. "You lesson with me begins now."

"Ah Man!" The Prince whined loudly. This caused the High Priest to turn and send a glare back. "I mean goody!"

The Priest turned back and continued on his way. The Prince began to follow before he paused and turned towards Mana. Stepping forward, he took the young woman's hand in his own and smiled sincerely at her.

"I wish to see you again soon." He told her quietly.

"I would like that." She whispered back with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Good." He replied as he placed a kiss on her hand. "Until we meet again."

With that said he turned and followed his High Priest out of the hallway and towards the room where they would be studying.

The remaining people in the hallway were Mahaado, Aishisu, Karimu, and Mana. Mahaado and Aishisu were red in the face from the embarrassment and avoiding each other's eyes. Karimu watched this exchange with a smirk on his face, and Mana was with large curious eyes and a tilt to her head.

"I don't understand, if you aren't lovers or married what are you? You act exactly like my Mommy and Daddy did before they died."

Aishisu smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When you are older you will understand." She said with a soft voice.

Mana shrugged her shoulders at this and walked away to explore the palace some more. With a wave to the others, Karimu followed the young girl to make sure she stayed out of trouble. This left the young couple alone together. Looking each other in the eyes a smile was passed between them before Aishisu.

"I think your new apprentice is going to be a hit here."

Mahaado pulled the young woman into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too love, me too."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

With Mana now living in the Palace walls life became more interesting for Mahaado and his friends. Her cheerful face and bouncy attitude made her a favorite amongst the priests. Even the normally cold and emotionless High Priest Seto was able to grin at her antics.

It was obvious the one closest to the young girl was the Prince. They were always seen together in the halls and at dinnertime. She was always waiting for him outside his lesson rooms and following him around. He was normally the first to find her in the morning and bailing her out if she gets in trouble. Mahaado was glad to see this happening. His apprentice and the Prince made a cute couple and he knew it was all for the best. He was, after all, the one who took the Prince's first crush away.

The mage was currently making his way down the hallways. They were very crowded during this time of year, though it was expected. The Prince **Atemu **was to celebrate his 16th birthday soon and many nobles from surrounding areas were staying at the palace. Not only was the Prince becoming the age of a man, it was also the time were he would be publicly announced as being heir to the throne after Pharaoh Akunumkanon. Mahaado knew it was a very important moment in the Princes life.

"Teacher?" A young and cheerful voice behind him called out.

Mahaado turned around and saw the bouncy young woman coming towards him.

"Mana I'm surprised." He said when she arrived at his side.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because this is the first time that I've seen you without the presence of the Prince."

A bright blush appeared on her face and she looked away at this. Mahaado smiled at her antics. She muttered something under her breath but the mage missed it.

"What was that?" He asked kindly.

"The Prince has a lesson with Priestess Aishisu and I came to ask you for a favor." She repeated louder and clearer.

"A favor, what for?"

The blush on her face grew brighter and she began to stutter over her words.

"Well…s-since **Atemu**… I-I means the P-Prince's birthday is coming up. I-ah was hoping you could…could help me find him a gift in the m-m-market."

The smile grew on the mages face as he saw the blush go brighter than before. She stood in front of him looking like a ripe tomato.

"Sure, I'll help you find a gift for the Prince if you find one for me to give to Aishisu."

"Why? Is it her birthday too?"

"No."

"Then…"

"Because I can." He said simply.

A bright smile appeared on her face and she rapidly nodded her head to the deal. Grabbing her teacher's hand she began to drag him off.

"Great, lets go!"

Mana began to pull her teacher though the hallways and out of the Palace doors. Soon the pair found themselves outside the road to the market. The busy sounds of shoppers and shop owners filled their ears as they began to enter. Mana's curious eyes began to search around the area for an idea. The mage looked down at his student and smiled.

"So what are you going to give the Prince for his birthday?" He asked curiously.

She bit her lip and looked at him. "I don't know." She whispered softly. "I want to give him something special but I'm not sure what he would like."

"Well I'm pretty sure there's something here he will like." Mahaado said with a soothing voice and smile. "We just have to go searching for it."

"Okay."

The young man and apprentice entered the busy market together. Right away shop owners made their way to them and attempted to sell them something. Mahaado politely refused the merchandise and made his way though but Mana stayed behind. Mahaado watched with a careful eye as the young girl fingered the expensive silk and held the fancy jewelry. She bit her lip in though as she listen to the merchants talking.

Mana." Mahaado called out through the merchants.

The young girl turned her head towards teacher. With a confused smile she made her way towards him, much to the merchants sadness. The mage placed a brotherly hand on her shoulder and led her away.

"Why are we leaving Teacher?" She asked once they were out of earshot.

"I doubt our great Prince would appreciate fine silk or fancy jewelry as a birthday present, he will be getting enough of that soon." Mahaado reminded her.

A smile appeared on his face as he noticed the blush appear on her face.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." She muttered and looked away.

"Acceptable," The mage replied with a laugh. "Now lets continue."

Leading her with his hand the pair continued through the busy streets. Mana's eyes went frantically back and forth as she looked for the perfect gift for her friend. When they turned a corner though, her attitude changed drastically. Suddenly se became quiet and shrank herself close to her teacher as if in fear.

"Mana?" The mage asked concerned.

Mana didn't respond as she looked fearfully ahead. Following her gaze, Mahaado realized what had his apprentice so upset. Up ahead was a half built shop. A couple of men were outside putting pieces of wood up. Nearby was the remains of the burned down shop that was there earlier. A tall and large man stood nearby watching the process of his shop.

"We don't have to go this way if you don't want to." Mahaado whispered in her ear.

"But we can't get to the other side of the market without this way." She replied softly.

Before he could say anything the young woman began to make her way forward. Mahaado watched silently as the young woman made her way fearlessly towards the group. The mage soon followed, if not by smaller steps.

The first to notice her was one of the workers. He nudged his coworker and the two stared at her. One even whispered to his friend.

"Hey, isn't she the witch? The one who caused this?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say anything loudly to her." His buddy replied.

"Why not?"

"See that man behind her? That's the Priest Mahaado and a mage himself. I hear he's very protective of her."

"I see, are they lovers or something?"

Mahaado stopped walking and turned top the whispering men. Mana was a few feet away watching curiously.

"We are not." Mahaado explained darkly. "She is my apprentice and nothing more."

The men blushed and looked away form the Priest. With a small nod he and Mana began walking again. They got two feet away when other man stopped them. This man was much larger and had an angry look on his face as he glared at them.

"Why is the witch here? Haven't you've done enough damage already?""

Mana stopped walking and looked up at the man. Mahaado stood closely behind but didn't say anything. He wanted to see what she would do.

"Good afternoon sir." She said politely, bowing her head. "We are on our way to the other side of the market."

"Oh so you can ruin some other poor mans shop with your witchcraft?"

"No! No! I wont do that again. Really"

"I doubt it." He sneered down at her. "Your nothing but trouble."

She closed her eyes and looked at the ground. Mahaado glared darkly at the man. But before he could lash out, Mana spoke. Her voice was soft and low that the two men had to strain to hear her.

"Sir, I apologize for what happened earlier. But I am stronger now, I'm learning how to control my powers." She paused and took a deep breath. "I will offer my help for your new shop. Since I accidentally destroyed your last one."

Mana raised her eyes calmly to the big man. Mahaado was surprised to see how mature and older his young student looked. It was as if the child in her was gone.

"Child." The large man said sternly. "I will not have you near my shop. Its too dangerous."

"But I'm much stronger now!" Mana complained. "I'm in control of my powers better!"

"Maybe so, but you are still a child." The man explained. His face changed and his voice went suddenly soft. "You are so much like my little Anzu."

"Anzu? Who is she?" Mana asked curiously.

"My daughter. She was taken from me during the plague." The man explained quietly.

"Oh I see." Mana said sadly.

She stood in front of the man and took one of his large hands. The hand was large and fat as Mana held it in two of her small thin hands. She smiled up at the large man and hugged to hand to her face. A new look appeared on the man's face at the simple gesture.

Mana pulled back when she felt Mahaado's warm hand on her shoulder. Looking at her teacher she smiled and released the large mans hand. Teacher and Apprentice made their way past all of the workers to the other side of the market.

The pair walked in silence for a minute before Mana spoke.

"Teacher?" She asked softly.

"Yes Mana?"

"Did I do good for that man."

He paused and looked down at her. Eyes, eyes that reminded him of Aishisu gazed curiously up at him.

"Yes Mana." He said with a proud smile. "You did good for that man."

"I'm glad." Mana whispered happily. "I knew he wasn't all bad."

Mahaado smiled down at the young woman and ruffled her hair.

"Shall we continue to find something for our beloved Prince birthday?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh yes! I think I know to get him too."

He watched as his student ran off to one of the shops. It was a small one that was ran by a little old lady. Mana gazed at the different trinkets curiously as she looked for the perfect gift for her friend. Mahaado decided he would look around for his gift to Aishisu seeing that he had his for the Prince already.

The young man walked passed the different shops, his eyes passing each one for something special. The shops were filled with different trinkets that he found it hard to deicide.

"Good Sir!" A young voice called out to him suddenly.

Mahaado turned his head as a little girl came running towards him. She had black hair and blue eyes that sparked up at him.

"I remember you! You are the little girl who helped picked those roses a while back." The mage said with a smile.

"Yes sir, the name is Rosetta." She called cheerfully to him.

Mahaado knelt down to the girls level. She had a bright smile on her face as she observed the man.

"Why are you in the market today? Did your Lady friend like her roses? Who are you with now? Are you looking for something for her or for your lady friend?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Mahaado said with a laugh. "One at a time, one at a time child. Okay from your first question. I'm in the market looking for a gift. Yes Aishisu loved the roses. The girl is Mana, my new apprentice. She is here looking for a gift for the Prince and I'm looking for one for Aishisu."

"Its his birthday soon." She declared with a smile.

"Yes, you are a smart girl."

"Don't you need to get him a gift too?"

"I already have it. You're a smart girl. Do you want to help me again?"

"Sure!" The girl replied with a smile. "I even have the perfect gift too."

"Really?"

The girl took his hand and led him to a shop. Stopping in front of the shop she picked up a necklace and showed it to him. Mahaado was very happy with it.

It was a simple necklace made of gold. It and a small gold chain and a gold heart hung off it. There heart was able to open up and there was a place for names to be engraved in it. The necklace was simple yet meaningful.

"It's called a locket." The girl explained to him. "You can get your and her named engraved on it so she will always remember who gave it to her."

"I love it. Tell the shop owner I will take it." Mahaado said as he dropped the money in her hand. "Have the names Mahaado and Aishisu engraved on it."

The little girl went to the shop with the necklace and came back a minute later. Placing it in his and she ran off with a final wave. A moment later Mana came back. Her hands were holding something tight to her chest.

"You get you gift?" Mahaado asked as he looked at her hands.

"Yes, do you think he will like it?" She asked nervously.

"Anything from you he'll love. Don't worry my apprentice."

She smiled up at him and nodded her head. "Right."

"Good, now lets go back to the palace. I'm hungry and if we don't hurry, Karimu will eat it all."

"Okay! Lets go home!"

Mahaado watched as his student began walking back to the palace. Soon he followed behind, his hand clutching the necklace he bought for his love.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Soon after Mahaado's market experience the Palace went into a frantic rampage as they prepared for the Prince's birthday. Servants were seen running up and down hallways, chairs, sheets, or pots in their hands. Many times the Priests and Mana were forced to jump out of the way of running servants. Because of the recent excitement Mahaado wasn't able to give Aishisu his gift. Actually, he hasn't been able to see her at all.

Soon the business ended and on the eve of the Prince's birthday everything relaxed. Mahaado made his way down the hallway to the banquet hall. Pharaoh **Akunumkanon **was going to make a public announcement of the Prince's birthday and everyone was to dine in his honor.

"Mahaado?" A female voice called behind him.

The mage stopped walking and turned to the approaching woman. A smile appeared on his lips as she came closer.

"Aishisu." He whispered once she was at his side.

With a smile she wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head against his chest. His arms wrapped themselves around her and he laid his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for a moment before Aishisu spoke.

"I've missed you terribly." She muttered against him.

"Me too, its good to finally get a moment alone with you." He whispered in her hair.

"You do realize that Karimu is probably around looking for us?" She asked with a laugh.

"Probably. Do you think we could skip dinner and go out for a walk instead?" Mahaado asked, looking down at her hopefully.

Pulling her head back she raised her eyes to meet his. A small smile appeared on her face as she saw the hopeful expression he held.

"I don't think Prince **Atemu **will be very happy if you miss his dinner." She replied softly. "No matter how tempting the idea is."

He smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Very well Love. Lets go this dinner. But afterwards, will you spend time with me?"

"Silly, of course I will." She said as she took a step back. Smiling she slipped her small hand in his large one and the pair made their way down the hallway.

"How have you been?" Mahaado asked after a moment of silence.

"Busy, with all the preparations happening for tonight. And pretty lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yes, everyone is so busy that there hasn't been time for each other."

"I know what you mean." He agreed softly. "I haven't seen anyone free for awhile now."

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "Well now we are all free any there will be plenty of time to spend with each other. We'll spend so much time with each other that you will get sick of me."

"I find that highly doubtful. It will be you who finds me to be annoying."

Aishisu laughed at this and shook her head. "You truly are something my love."

Smiling he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Pulling back the couple realized that they were walking into the dinning hall. Looking around they noticed most of the guests were in their seats or standing around talking with each other. The only people missing from all the excitement were the Royal Family.

"We take all this time to get here so we aren't late and the Royal Family is not even here? Why are we even honoring the Prince Atemu?" Mahaado whined loudly.

"Oh poor baby." Aishisu replied through laughs and tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, let's find a seat."

The two made their way farther in the room towards the long table. The first one to notice them was Karimu, who was near the door talking with his brother about what was on the menu. With a smile that was so large it could compete with his stomach he made his way over to them.

"Mahaado, Aishisu!" He called out joyfully to them.

"Karimu!" Aishisu called back happily. "How are you?"

"Well much better now that you guys are here." He replied with a laugh. "These old cooks are so boring."

"We know what you mean." Mahaado said with a sigh. "It will be nice to sit down and enjoy a nice relaxing meal for once."

Something behind Karimu's eyes changed at that. The suddenly lost their sparkle and dimmed down to a stern serious look that was so unlike him. The change surprised the other two as they watched him glance darkly over his shoulder.

"Don't be so sure." He said darkly.

"Karimu?" Mahaado asked his friend with worry.

The mage turned his head and followed where his friend's gaze was leading. It landed on two people. One of them was Akunadin and the other was someone that Mahaado has never seen before but knew who he was. It was a Lord from the north visiting for the birthday festivities. The pair was standing in a corner speaking in soft whispers.

"Something about that man makes me uneasy." Karimu explained quietly. "He seems to be up to something and I don't like it."

"Maybe you're overreacting." Aishisu put in calmly. "After all, it's been a hectic last few weeks."

"No," Mahaado added quietly. "I feel it too."

Karimu turned back to the pair.

"I don't trust him. And neither does Shadi."

"Me neither." He replied, tightened his grip on Aishisu's hand.

She looked over at the noble man and than at Mahaado. She looked back, and jerked in surprise when she realized that the pair had stopped talking. Instead the pair was facing them and Aishisu realized that the Lord was staring intently at her. The look in his eyes made her feel uncomfortable though, it was like she could feel the aura of evilness flow off him. She tugged on Mahaado's hand gently.

"He's looking this way." She whispered nervously.

"He's coming this way." He corrected calmly.

Sure enough, the young Lord began to make his way towards the three of them. He was a tall muscular man with black hair and green eyes. He wore a fancy red robe and gold accessories. In some sense he was a very handsome man if it wasn't for his aura. When he arrived in front of them he offered them a polite bow and a charming smile.

"Good evening my dear Priests and Priestess." He said as he straightens up.

"Good evening Lord Ataku." Aishisu replied politely. "I hope you are enjoying your stay."

"It would be a far better stay if there were more beautiful like yourself around here." He said with a charming smile.

She smiled politely and bowed her head lightly to the compliment. Mahaado's grip on Aishisu's hand tightened to an almost painful hold. She turned in surprise to her love before squeezing his hand. Looking back to the Lord she offered a small smile.

"If we see any of these fair women we shall be sure to show them to you."

"But I doubt any are even close to your beauty, Priestess." The Lord replied.

Aishisu blushed at his boldness and looked at her feet. She didn't move her eyes until she heard Mahaado speak and saw the anger in his eyes towards Lord Ataku.

"Good Lord." He began in a cold voice that always was foreign to his usual tone of speech. "I believe the meal is about to being. If you would please find your way to your seat."

The Lord looked at Mahaado for a moment, as if sizing up the competition before turning back to Aishisu.

"Only if this fair lady would grace me with her presence." He said with a grin.

Aishisu looked surprised at this before smiling. "I am sorry my Lord. I already have a seat with someone."

With a bow from the three Priests they made their way over to their usual spots and sat. Aishisu sat between the two young men and was in the middle of their discussion on the Lord.

"The nerve of him!" Mahaado spat angrily. "He has no right speaking to Aishisu like that."

"Calm yourself Mahaado. He was only being polite." Karimu tried to reason.

"He was flirting." Mahaado corrected with a deep frown.

Aishisu smiled at this but before she or Karimu could say anymore on the matter there was the announcing of the Pharaoh **XXX** and his family. Everyone in the room bowed down on their knees as a sign of respect as the Pharaoh and Prince Atemu entered the room together. Queen Maya entered behind them with a soft smile on her elegant face. The Royal family wore fine silk outfits and was donned with the finest jewelry that made them glitter in the Egyptian sun. Raising his head slightly, Mahaado noted how much older the Prince looked in his outfit and jewels. The three stood there quietly as a young man ran forward. Clearing his voice loudly he spoke out to the crowd in a loud clear voice that echoed through out the room.

"Presenting the great Pharaoh **Akunumkanon**, Queen Maya, and their son, Prince Atemu!"

The group on their knees lowered their heads lower in respect to the family before them. With a smile and wave, the Pharaoh waved a hand and dismissed the audience of people.

"I am all very honored that you all have come to pay your respects to my son on this glorious time of year." His voice echoed clearly in the room. "However the festivities and proper banquet will be held tomorrow in honor of him. For now let us enjoy this wonderful meal amongst good friends and allies."

Everyone in the room bowed their heads again and rose to their feet. Mahaado smiled at Aishisu and the pair began to make their way to their seats when he noticed someone coming towards them. Tugging lightly on Aishisu's arm the pair paused and waited for the person to approach them. When he arrived the pair bowed their heads in respect.

"My Prince." Mahaado said with a smile. "What can we do for you?"

"Have you seen Mana in here?" He asked as he looked around. A small blush appeared on his face. "She wasn't allowed to enter with us and I'm afraid that she didn't arrive."

"Don't worry My Prince." Aishisu said with a smile. "She would never miss this."

Mahaado suppressed a smile when he saw the pleased look on the Prince's face and pointed towards the doorway. Standing there in her normal outfit stood a very shy Mana. She was observing all of the Lords with nervous eyes and looked like she was out of place. With a smile Prince Atemu made his way across the room towards her. The moment she saw him her shy face disappeared and smiled widely at him.

"My Prince." She greeted with a smile and a bow when he arrived.

"Why are you all here by yourself Mana?" He asked softly.

"Well I wasn't sure where to sit. I didn't way to make anyone mad." She replied softly and lowered her head sadly.

"What do you mean you didn't know where to sit?" He asked in surprise. "You seat is always the same." He took her hand in his and smiled. "Always next to mine."

With a blush she allowed herself to be pulled across the room and towards the main table. Many of the nobles and the Priests turned and watched as their Prince brought her to the table. When they arrived Mana noticed that there were two empty seats to the left of the Pharaoh. When he saw the two walking up he offered them a smile.

"Why hello there Mana!" He said in a cheerful voice. "I hope you're hungry. The food smells great."

She bowed politely to the Pharaoh and smiled widely. "Why yes my Pharaoh. I am very hungry."

"Well than pull up that chair and join us."

Mana smiled and was about to sit down when Lord Ataku made his way over to them.

"Your not seriously allowing this girl to be sitting with us are you?" He asked distastefully as his eyes looked down at Mana.

"And why not Lord Ataku?" The Pharaoh asked calmly. "She is always by his side and this time is no different."

"But she is a servant girl. She should not be allowed to be even in this room with us!"

"How dare you!" The Prince shouted angrily. "Mana is not a servant girl!"

Everyone in the room turned and watched as Prince Atemu jumped to his feet in anger. His eyes were cold as they stared at the Lord.

"Mana is not a servant girl. You are not allowed to speak to her as such. Her place is always the same, even now."

Everyone in the room stayed quiet as the pair stared angrily at each other. Mana stood by the Prince's side with her hand held tightly in his and a bright blush on her face.

"Prince Atemu…"She whispered softly as she tugged on his hand. "Please, lets just sit and eat."

Prince Atemu broke his gaze from the Lord in front of him and turned towards Mana. She smiled at him, but he realized that the smile did not reach her eyes and it bothered him. She had no reason to fear him. He gently squeezed her hand and smiled at her. Turning, he brushed his fingers of his free hand across her face. She blushed at the affectionate touch but her smile returned and reached her eyes at the same time.

"Lets sit and eat." He whispered to her with a small smile.

"Lets!"

Letting go of her hand he turned and pulled the chair out for her. With a light pink blush she sat down and was pushed in. He joined her a moment later in the seat next to his father.

"Sorry for the delay My Pharaoh." He apologized. "We are ready to being the feast now."

"Very good my son!" The Pharaoh replied happily. "If all is good than bring forth the feast."

The doors at the far end of the hall opened at the Pharaoh's command and many servants came out with different dishes of food. Mahaado and Shadi had to physically hold down Karimu when he saw the food. Aishisu sat in her seat giggling at her friend's antics. Once all the dishes were laid out and all of the glasses filled with wine, the Pharaoh stood and raised his glass.

"I thank all of you for coming out for my sons birthday and for the crowning of him as our future Pharaoh. I ask the gods for good food, good fun, and merry times. The actually festivities will be happening tomorrow so I ask you now to have your fill and relax this evening."

"Here! Here!" Karimu replied raising his glass to the Pharaoh. Placing it down he began to reach for the food only to have his hand slapped away by Karimu.

"Hey! What was that for?" He whined.

"Rule of thumbs little brother." Shadi replied with a grin as he took the food. "I always eat first since I'm older."

"That's not fair." Karimu replied as he took the food and passed it to Aishisu.

"Poor baby." Shadi replied.

Aishisu giggled at this and began to eat her own food. A few minutes later her free hand was taken into Mahaado's grasp and squeezed lightly. Turning her head she noticed that he wasn't looking at her. Following his gaze she smiled at what she saw. At the end of the table sat the Prince and Mana eating the food. In one hand Prince Atemu had his fork and was eating some of the food there. In the other he held Mana's hand gently in his own. It was an affectionate touch that left the girl blushing and smiling the entire evening. Smiling Aishisu turned her gaze back to Mahaado.

"It would seem that our young Prince has found himself a form of affection." She whispered to him.

"So it would seem. He is very fond of her." Mahaado replied as he turned back to the smiling woman.

"I am glad that they are happy."

"Are you happy my love?" Mahaado asked softly.

"When I'm with you I am always happy."

"I feel the same way when I'm with you." Mahaado agreed.

"I'm glad."

"Me too."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Dinner continued without much problem after the stare down between Lord Ataku and Prince Atemu. The guest were able to enjoy the good meal with out much issues, despite the occasional Karimu diving across the table to get more food and the other Priests laughing loudly at his antics while Shadi denies being related to him. Other than that the meal went smoothly and everyone enjoyed themselves.

But soon all the food was gone and the guest rose one by one to go to bed. Soon all that was left in the dinning hall was Prince Atemu, Mana, Karimu, Aishisu, Mahaado, and Lord Ataku. There was a tension in the room as the five observed him and he observed them.

"That was a good meal." Karimu declared, breaking the silence with his outburst.

"One would hope so." Mahaado muttered under his breath. "Seeing as you ate most of it."

"I did not!" Karimu cried out defensively.

"Karimu." Prince Atemu called out as he and Mana walked over. Everyone was glad to see the pair was still holding hands. "Ever time we looked your way you were stuffing your face with food."

"Every time!" Mana agreed as she started to giggle.

"I'm surprise you could tell." Karimu replied with a smirk. "I wasn't sure if you were ever going to be able to pull your face away from Mana to notice anything happening around you."

Mana squeaked at this and blushed brightly. Looking away she hid her face in the shadows of her hair. The Prince glanced at her before glaring at the smirking Priest. The glare turned into a smirk a moment later as an idea came to mind.

Turning his head he placed a kiss on the girls cheek. She gasped and blushed brighter at his actions, which caused the others to smile widely. The Prince offered her a gentle smile before turning back to the foolish grinning Priests in front of them.

"You're just jealous." He replied smartly. This quickly wiped the smile off Karimu's face.

"Jealous of you My Prince?" He asked with a smirk. "That's a laugh."

"Yes, how can anyone be jealous of a fool who loves a servant girl?" Lord Ataku added coldly. His first statement of the entire time and the tension from before returned in full blast.

The grip on Mana's hand tightened so much that it sent a sharp pain throughout her whole body. She winched in pain and raised her face to look at the Prince. The moment she did, though, she regretted it.

The Prince Atemu's face was frightening. His lips were held tightly together in a line, and the muscles in his face were tense. But the worst part, the worst part to Mana, were his eyes. His normal brightly shinning chrisom eyes were anything but friendly. They were two pools of both freezing and boiling colors of bloody redness. The sight in front of her frightened her.

"Lord Ataku." Prince Atemu spoke softly. His tone was as cold and tense as his face, which added more fear to Mana. "I Believe I have told you earlier not to speak that way of Mana."

"You truly are a disgrace to this kingdom, My Prince." Lord Ataku replied. "You are in love with a commoner. The son of the great Pharaoh **Akunamukanon** should not downgrade himself of such filth."

"The only filth I see here is you Lord Ataku." The Prince spat back, his hand tightening on Mana. She gave a small gasp of pain, but he didn't realize it.

"How dare you!"

"You are not welcomed here anymore." The Prince continued softly. "You are allowed to stay for the rest of the festivities but right after…"

"I don't want to spend another moment in this kingdom." The Lord spat distastefully. "I am leaving at the first light."

With that said the Lord turned and left the room. The remaining members of the room stared silently at each other once he did. Only at this moment did Prince Atemu notice the pained expression on Mana's face.

"Mana?" He asked concerned. "What's the matter Mana?"

"My hand." She whispered painfully. "You're hurting my hand."

Prince Atemu looked down at their joined hands and saw how they throbbed with pain. Quickly loosening his grip he held her hand gently as he observed the damage. The hand itself was numb and red from his earlier grip and it brought a sad pained expression to his face.

"I am so sorry Mana." He whispered sadly. "I never meant to hurt you."

She smiled as he raised her hand to his lips and began to place gentle kisses on it. Pulling her hand away from him, Mana cupped his face with her two hands and smiled lovingly at him.

"The pain in my hand was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. When I looked at you with you angry face towards Lord Ataku I was scared. I was so scared that I was going to lose you."

"You will never lose me Mana. I care too much for you to allow you to lose me."

He smiled at her after this and she easily returned the smile. A moment later the smile disappeared and he looked nervous for a moment. Before she could question him on it he leaned forward suddenly and placed his lips gently upon hers. A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips when he did so. Pulling back he smiled again at her, this one held a look of love and happiness towards her. The pair was oblivious to the wide-eyed, yet very pleased look, of the other priest that was given.

"I love you Mana. I've loved you the moment you came to this palace and lived her with me."

"My Prince…" She whispered softly causing him to shake his head.

"No Mana. Don't call me that anymore. I want to hear my name from your lips. My name without any fancy titles of royalty."

"Atemu…" She whispered again as he placed another kiss on her lips. "I love you too."

"And I love you both!" Karimu announced as he threw his arms around the two of them. "But if we don't head to our beds soon I feel the guards will be looking for us."

Mana squeaked in surprise when she realized that the two of them were not alone. Blushing brightly she hid her face in the nape of Atemu's neck. Mahaado smiled happily towards the pair and felt his hand be taken in Aishisu's hand, which held the same look. Karimu was grinning widely at them and Prince Atemu glared at the pair for mainly ruining his moment.

"You are correct Priest Karimu." Mana whispered softly. "We best get to bed before the guards come. I am getting tired myself."

"I'll escort you to your room than." Prince Atemu suggested with a smile.

Smiling at each other the pair said their good nights and left the dining hall together. Their hands were held tightly together and they stared lovingly at each other as they walked to her room.

"Those two are so adorable together." Aishisu said once they were out of sight.

"I agree my Love." Mahaado replied as he gently tugged on her hand. "Come, I'll escort you to your room now too."

Aishisu smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement. Saying their good nights to Karimu, the couple exited the same way that Mana and the Prince did, but they went a different direction. For a little of the walk they merely held hands and enjoyed the silent company of each other. However, Mahaado soon remembered the gift for Aishisu and realized that he needed to get it to her.

"Aishisu?" He asked and stopped walking. She did the same and turned to him with a curious look on her face.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side as she gazed at him.

"I just remembered something." He explained. "Something very important."

"Important?" She asked. "Like what?"

"I got you something special. But first you must close your eyes."

Aishisu gave him a questionable look at this. She wasn't to fond of the idea of closing her eyes, but the look on Mahaado's face was to irresistible. With a sigh she closed her eyes and stood still. Suddenly she felt Mahaado's warm hands gently brush the hair on her neck back. Something small and cool rested around her neck a moment later.

"Okay you can look now." She heard him whisper in her ear. His breath tickled her and gave her goose bumps as she slowly opened her eyes.

She blinked slowly and looked down. At first she couldn't see anything, but when she reached down and touched her neck she felt the necklace. It was a heart shaped locket. She found it interesting that, while her Millennium Tauk gave off the aura of mystery and power, this locket was different. For such a small object she felt the undying love that the man before her held and it made her heart swoon.

"Its…its beautiful." She whispered softly.

"It looks weird." He muttered back.

"What do you mean? You got it for me." Aishisu asked in surprise.

"Yes, I realize it, but it still looks weird next to your Millennium Tauk." He paused and stared at her neck thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she felt her face warm up at his gaze.

"I have an idea." He answered as he reached forward and removed the necklace. She watched as he held the chain in his hand and let the locket hang down in the middle. Moving his hand back and forth he began to gather the chain in his hand. Once he got the length he wanted he paused his hands and muttered a simple spell. His hand glowed violet for a second and than stopped. He smiled at and opened his hand to show her what he had done.

"You changed it." Aishisu said, stating the obvious.

"I made it a bracelet." He explained as he gently took her wrist. He gently clipped the bracelet to her wrist and held her hand up for her to see it.

"I still think it's so beautiful." She said as she brought to closer to look at.

Mahaado smiled and touched the clip on the side of the locket to open it up. Aishisu gasped as she read the inside.

"Its our names." She whispered softly.

"Do you like it?" He asked hopefully.

"I love it!" She cried as she threw her arms around his neck.

Laughing he grabbed her waist and began to spin her around the room. She joined in the laughter and threw her head back playfully. The couple did this for a few minutes before he gently placed her back on the ground and sighed softly.

"I'm glad you love it." He said once the two were able to catch their breaths.

"It is so perfect, and its special because you gave it to me." She replied as she placed her hand on his cheek.

Smiling softly, the mage began to lean closer to her. Their eyes closed at the same time and she tilted her lips upward towards him. She began to feel his breath upon hers and was but a moment away from feeling his lips when…

"Mahaado? Aishisu? Karimu?" A voice called down the hallway.

The pair quickly pulled back from each other at the voice and their eyes snapped open. Aishisu was breathing heavily while her face was flustered and Mahaado looked pissed.

"Why is it every time that I get a moment to kiss you we get interrupted?" He snapped angrily and looked down the hallway with a glare. "Who ever it is, he is so dead."

At that exact moment Shadi turned the corner. He seemed to be looking for them because the moment he saw them a smile appeared on his face. The smile slowly vanished as he saw the upset look on Mahaado's face.

"What's the matter?" He asked curiously.

"You better have one hell of a good reason to be here, or so help me Shadi, you wont be around for long!" Mahaado threatened angrily.

Shadi took a step back and glanced nervously around. Aishisu looked between the two and began to giggle at their expressions. Turning his gaze to Aishisu, Shadi cleared his voice and spoke.

"Did I come at a bad time?" He asked nervously. He received two pairs of nods, which didn't help his nerves and gulped.

"Why did you come Shadi?" Mahaado asked darkly.

"I was hoping you guys were with Karimu, or knew where my brother was." Shadi whispered as he prepared for the wrath of the ticked off mage in front of him.

Mahaado raised a hand and pointed it towards Shadi. His hand began to glow that dark violet color that was associated to his magic and it began to cover his whole body.

"You have five seconds to run before I start blasting." He threatened to the quivering Priest. "And Shadi, I don't miss."

Shadi had a feeling that this was true and decided to follow the direction. Bowing his head to the pair he turned on his heels and quickly made his way down the hallway. Mahaado watched him for a moment before turning his gaze to the woman next to him.

"Do you really want him to get away?" He asked her with a mischievous look on his face.

"Maybe one shot so he learns his lesson." Aishisu replied with a sweet smile.

Mahaado smirked at this and raised his hand a little higher. Muttering something under his breath a small stream of violet energy shot out form his hand and flew down the hallway after Shadi. A moment later there was a loud yell as the blast made contact.

"I said I was sorry!" Shadi yelled from down the hallway.

Aishisu began to laugh at this. Wrapping her arms around Mahaado's waist she brined her face in his shoulder and laughed until tears streamed down her face. The young man wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at the laughing woman.

"Well seeing that my romantic moment was just shot down." He whispered to her, causing her to giggle again. "How about we continue that walk to your room."

"Alright." She said softly as she pulled away from him.

The pair silently continued there way down the hallway. Soon they found themselves in front of Aishisu's doors. Stopping in front of the room they turned to each other and smiled.

"Well I guess this is good night, my Love." The mage whispered to her. She smiled in return.

"Tonight may have ended but tomorrow is another day, with many adventures waiting."

"Well if things between Mana and Prince Atemu continue as they have been, that's a fact." Mahaado replied with a proud smile.

She smiled back and wrapped her arms his neck. Rising to her toes, she placed a kiss on his cheek and pulled back.

"Good night Mahaado."

"Good night."

Letting him go, Aishisu headed to her room. Tuning back, she offered him one last smile before closing her door and entering the room. Mahaado touched the spot where she kissed him and grinned. Humming a cheerful tune, the mage made his way down the hallway, towards his own room, excited for tomorrow.

Aishisu leaned against her door with a smile on her face. Her heart was beating fast as she thought of the mage who was just there.

"I am so excited for tomorrow." She whispered. "I am truly in love with him."

She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow and dreamed of happy tomorrows to come.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

The next day of the Prince's celebration began as hectic as the first. When Mahaado woke that morning it was due to the sounds of the servants running up and down the hallways with their hands full of stuff. Their crashing into each other and speaking in loud whispers awoke the Priest from any pleasant dream he was having. The young man rolled out of bed and yawned loudly as he stretched his arms way high in the air. Moving around the room sleepily he began to dress himself and splashed some water on his face in an attempt to awake himself anymore. Once he was done he made his way out into the hallway and down towards the dinning hall where he knew a warm breakfast was being made. Along the way though, he was ran into by a lot of the servants and lower Lords alike. And the problem was that the lords were from local areas and always acted as if they were more important than him. He held his tongue in the fact since he was a chosen Priest of the Pharaoh and a friend of the crowned Prince. But by the time he arrived at the dinning hall he was bitter and had a dark scowl on his handsome face.

"You look like this is one of your not so better days." A light voice said from behind him.

He turned around and was met by the mischievous face of Aishisu. She had her hands held behind her back and was leaning forward, a light smirk on her lovely face. The sight of her alone caused Mahaado to lose all bitterness and his take soften up as he gazed lovingly at her.

"I was, but the sight of you has made it a lot better." He told her softly, a smile on his face.

She smiled back and straightened up. With a wave of her delicate hand she showed him where his friend Karimu was eating. And by the looks of it, the young man was on his forth or fifth plate. The dark haired man was stuffing food in his face as if it was his last meal on earth. His brother sat next to him with his head down, shaking it in a pitiful way at his younger brothers' actions. Mahaado laughed at the sight.

"Better slow down Karimu." He called from across the room. "You keep eating that fast and you might choke."

"Too late he already has." A new voice said from behind the two. "Twice."

Mahaado turned around and came face to face with High Priest Seto. He was surprised to note that the man was smiling, well actually it was a smirk, but it still was different from his usual scowl he wore when in the presence of the other Priests. The smirk seemed more, human, on Seto.

"He choked twice?" Mahaado asked curiously, once he was able to get over his initial shock.

"Yeah, and one was on what he was drinking too." The High Priest added his smirked deepening.

"What an idiot."

"I agree."

For the first time since his arrival to the Palace, Mahaado was actually having a normal conversation with Seto. There was no grabbing of necks or threats, just a normal conversation between two men. It was different, but welcoming at the same time. He finally began to see the High Priest as an equal and not some pain in the ass that he wanted to slam into the nearest wall.

Apparently Seto felt the same way because he looked over at Mahaado and grinned. Not smirked or frowned, an honest grin between friends, and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"It was the funniest thing ever." He said before laughing good naturally. That was also a new sight, a laughing Seto, and not an evil I'm-going-to-blow-you-up laugh, a real honest one.

Mahaado looked surprised at the sudden change and looked at Aishisu for help. She also had a surprised look on her face and shrugged her shoulders and shook her head to him. Mahaado decided to go with it and began to laugh with Seto. Their laughter was soon joined by Aishisu's soft giggles and Shadi's chuckles. Karimu paused in his eating to glare at the group.

"Is there one meal I can enjoy without being laughed at by everyone?" He complained with food in his mouth.

"Well when you can actually have a meal without making a fool of yourself maybe we won't laugh." A voice called from the doorway.

The group turned together towards the door before they bowed their heads in respect. Prince Atemu and Mana entered the room and nodded their heads back to them. Mahaado grinned towards Karimu as the pair took into account the sight of their clasped hands and cheerful faces. The group straightens up a moment later to the wave of Prince Atemu's hand.

"I really find it unfair that I'm always the one teased around here." Karimu began as the group turned their heads to listen. "I mean I thought that's why we allowed High Priest Seto to stay for so long."

Seto glared at this and reached over to slap him in the back of the head. Karimu gave a pathetic cry and clutched his head in pain as he frowned at the High Priest. Mahaado chuckled at the sight and shook his head at his friend's expense.

"Well maybe if you were such an idiot we wouldn't tease." Mana replied calmly. "But than again, the day you act normal is the day that pigs will fly."

"Hey!" Karimu snapped angrily. The others in the room laughed at this expense.

"Well what do you know," Shadi said with a grin. "It looks like you have found yourself a girl who can hold her own amongst us."

"Yes, a good choice my Prince." High Priest Seto added with a smirk.

"I know." Prince Atemu said with a smile. "She's perfect." He turned and kissed her on the cheek.

Mana blushed at this and ducked her head down in embarrassment. A shy smile crossed her face but it was hard to see with her hair covering her face. The others smiled at this but it was Aishisu who stepped forward and helped the girl out. With a smile and a bow to the Prince she spoke softly.

"My Prince, Mana, come, we have a full day ahead of us and we must start it off on the right foot. Lets eat!" She whispered softly.

"Yes, breakfast would be nice." Mana quickly agreed, happy for a change of topic.

"Is there even anything left at all?" Prince Atemu asked as he led Mana to the table. "I've seem Karimu packed away much more food and I wouldn't be surprised if there wasn't anything left at all."

"Hey!" Karimu snapped as the others laughed at the truthful comment. The group followed the Prince and took their normal seats at the table.

"You act as if we speak of lies Little Brother." Shadi replied innocently, he batted his eyes for effect.

"Honestly this is really unfair." Karimu muttered under his breath, but soon his normal grin appeared on his face as he sat down in his seat.

The group sat as follow. Atemu and Mana were on the left side next to the Pharaoh's chair, with Mahaado and Aishisu sitting across from them. Next to Aishisu were Karimu and Shadi. Across from that was Seto. Once they were all seated they looked towards the Prince as he began to reach for some food. The rest of the table followed his example.

"Hey Karimu, isn't that your fourth plate?" Mahaado asked his friend loudly.

"Actually it's his sixth." Seto corrected him with a smirk.

"What can I say, I'm a growing boy." Karimu complained with a smile. "I need my nutrition."

Shadi leaned over and poked his brother in the stomach. "Yeah you sure are growing. If you grow and more this kingdom with have another way of telling the two of us apart."

The group laughed again and Karimu smacked his brother in the back of the head. The twin retaliated by smacking his brother on the arm. Karimu glared and slammed his foot on Shadi's in return.

"What was that for?" Shadi snapped.

"You hit me!"

"You hit first!"

"You called me fat!"

"No I called you a pig!"

"Why you!"

Karimu looked as though he was going to jump on his brother and pound him to the ground, but before he could both he and Shadi were grabbed by their ears and pulled apart.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Karimu whined loudly.

"Not the ear! Not the ear!" Shadi complained in pain.

Behind them stood Aishisu. She held each Priest ear in her hands and had a stern look on her face.

"If you two want to act like bratty little kids than I will treat you like bratty little kids. You should be ashamed of yourselves! You are both Priests to the Pharaoh and you are acting like your ten again! If you two continue to act like this I will send you to your rooms and forbid you from joining in the festivities. And Karimu, that does include the food too! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The two said lambently, their heads down in shame.

"Good!" Aishisu said with a smile. "Now what do you two say to each other?"

"Sorry." The two replied simultaneously, their voices meek.

Aishisu smiled at this and released their ears. Patting the two on the head she smiled at them fondly. Walking back to her seat, the first thing she noticed was the admirable looks on Mana's and Atemu's faces and the light blush on Mahaado's.

"What?" She asked curiously, her gaze shifting from Mahaado and Mana. "What is it?"

"Wow Aishisu!" Mana said with an admirable look on her face. "You are going to be a great mother some day."

"What!" Aishisu cried out in surprise. A blush appeared on her face and the one on Mahaado's darken.

"It's true Aishisu." Prince Atemu agreed with a smile. "You handled that as well as my own mother would have. That's a good thing to know isn't it Mahaado?"

Mahaado snapped his head up at the Prince in shock, the blush on his face a bright red now. He opened his mouth to argue back but found the words falling from his mouth. Looking away from the mischievous grins his two younger friends were giving he realized that he was now facing a flustered Aishisu. The young woman shyly raised her eyes to his and smiled softly. He smiled softly back and reached over to rest his hand over hers and gave it a small squeeze.

The rest of the table whistled lightly at the gesture and grinned evilly at their expense. The young couple blushed again and quickly looked away from each other. Aishisu busied her self with eating her food again while Mahaado used the hand that was resting on Aishisu's to grab his cup of water and take a sip. This happened for a moment as each tried to get their dignity back, and to cool off their redden faces.

"So…" Aishisu began, breaking the silence. "What is on the agenda today my Prince?"

"There is my official crowning as heir to the thrown and than a banquet to celebrate." The Prince explained with a small frown. He never was a fan of large public ceremonies and felt them to be overrated.

"Mmmm…." Karimu muttered with a grin. "Food…"

The others laughed at this and Karimu joined with a grin of his own.

"And than tomorrow we have the present's ceremony, all of the visiting Lords and the town's people gather to present their gifts to the crowned Prince. Right Atemu?" Mana explained with a smile.

"That's right." Prince Atemu agreed with a smile towards the young woman. "That alone will take up the whole day."

"Ooh, Presents!" Karimu exclaimed through a mouthful of food. Some fell out and landed on his plate, but he didn't seem to notice.

The others did though and they turned away in disgust at the display of food. Shadi reached over and smacked his brother across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Karimu yelled out in pain.

"Chew you idiot! We don't want to see your food." Shadi snapped back. "It's disgusting."

"Why you!" Karimu jumped to his feet in anger. Shadi followed suite and the pair looked like they were about to come to blows.

"Shadi! Karimu! Sit down this instance!" Aishisu cried from her seat. "I am not afraid to send you two to your rooms if you do not cooperate!"

The pair glanced at the angry woman before muttering apologies and quickly sat back down. The others at the table quietly laughed at this.

"Well dear Mana, something tells me that this is going to be a most remembered birthday."

"I agree my Prince. A much remember birthday."


End file.
